The Ravenswood File's: The Mystery of Ravenswood
by Garret's Silver Falcon
Summary: Corvina and Damia have just moved into Ravenswood. But it seems the dusty Manor, the quiet grounds and even the broken down cabin have many mystery's. And what do a locked journal, a silver key and an old power book have to do with it?
1. Chapter One: Starting Again

**Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Avalon, I'm only a fan that love's to read and write it. The true genius is Rachel Robert's. **

**Writer's Note: Just so you know I couldn't find the description of the Manor or library, so if I'm wrong that's because it's from memory.**

**Chapter One: Starting Again**

"Corvina you really must look at this!" shouted her mother excitedly looking around the dark dusty manor. Placing a box full of clothes on the dust covered floor she looked at her surroundings properly. Though slightly run down and a bit dreary with a lot of work she saw great possibility's in the Manor.  
"So what do you think?" Damia (Day-me-a) asked her eyes shining with her wide smile.  
"Well for starters these drapes HAVE to go," Corvina said, turning left into what might have been a tea room, at its time of construction. There were four windows, two on the side wall and two on the front, but the curtains were decaying and hung like limp, wet rags. Corvina grabbed some of the cloth and tugged, the curtain came down easily, letting light flood the place.  
"Ahh that's better, Vina (Veen-a)," said her mother approvingly, running a hand through her daughters raven wing hair. Corvina and Damia had often been mistaken for sisters. They both had long, silky black hair, clear porcelain skin, and tall willowy forms. Except for Damia's very dark brown eyes and Corvina's light hazel-amber they could have been twins. And they were close as twins also. Having grown up with her father never really there Corvina had always turned to her mother for advice. When things became out of hand Damia pulled the plug on her marriage to Gregory Orrin and took her maiden name of Char'day back.  
"Remind me how we got all this again?" asked Corvina looking around, amazed at the hidden beauty of this place.  
"Remember Uncle Jack?" Vina shook her head 'no,' "Well I do. He was my favorite brother and inherited it from my great grand-mother. Last year he died of a heart attack and his Will was lost for awhile. Jack always did like hiding things," she added fondly.  
"And he gave us THIS? WOW!" she jumped as her voice echoed back down the hall. Her mother laughed,  
"Well let's get to work chickadee! We should choose rooms and move in some things before the day is done!"

And with that they set about, stripping curtain's, opening windows and moving boxes to the correct rooms. Corvina was poking around down stairs while her mother tested the stairs up to the attic bedrooms. That was the first (and almost last) time Corvina entered the Library. The door creaked and dust puffed up from the carpet as she peeked her head around the door. With effort she pushed the door the rest of the open (the carpet was high enough to push against the door frame) and gasped. The Library was huge. Ceiling high book shelves covered the whole wall and above the windows. On the ceiling there were gems in strange constellations, and planets hung down on many mobiles, cobwebs making it clear they had not been moved in years. Comfy chairs and two studying desks sat against various walls and corners. And a marvelous marbled fire place was set against the back wall.

Even with the torn curtains closed and cobwebs hanging everywhere it was clear this place was priceless. Her steps leaving shoe prints in the dust, she walked over to a book case and studied the books in them. 'This row held Encyclopedia's but not on normal things, on things like jewels, and dragon's even mer-people.  
"Whoa," she breathed, reaching for the closest book. Suddenly a chill wind got her attention and she turned toward the fire place, and almost screamed!  
"Go-o-o-o-o," whispered a rough haunting voice from the shadowy form before her. Corvina gasped, containing a shout and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her, breathing hard.  
"Chickadee! I think I found your room!" her mom's voice floated down the house to her. It was as clear and light as a nightingale, sounding strange in the horror movie like scene that had just happened a second ago.  
"Coming mom!" she shouted, glancing at the carved wooden door, she then turned and ran down the hall, through the living room and up the stairs. Behind her the door locked of its own accord.

"It's kinda small," said Corvina after making sure she had control of herself. After standing on the stairs outside the room panting, she had convinced herself that the wraith in the Library was really just a shadow and her nerves getting the best of her.  
"That's because of all this junk! But once we clear it out it'll be a great place for you to sleep and do whatever."  
"I guess I better put my box in that corner," she sighed, running a hand threw her hair shaking it out of her eyes.  
"AND help me move this furniture down stairs," reminded her mother.  
"Yes _mother_," she said faking sarcasm.  
"I love you Vina," her mother's reply was cheery.

**Writer's Note: and thank you to Rainpath for telling me how to make the chapters work! PS: This chapter has been recently updated and the spacing hopefully fixed.**


	2. Chapter Two: Raising Ravenswood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avalon. End of story (no pun intended).

**Writer's note: **This chapter has been recently updated and hopefully improved. 6/17/10 G.S.F.

**Chapter Two: Raising Ravenswood**

At the end of the day they had sorted the furniture from what had disintegrated to what could be repaired.  
"It's getting late chickadee," said Damia checking her watch. "Let's close up here and get some dinner. We have our apartment till September." Corvina stood and stretched from looking at an old map of Ravenswood.  
"I saw a burger shop not to far from here." And with that they were unknowingly eating in the same place where three young girls and their pet ferret shared shakes, long ago.  
"Oh new costumer's. We don't get many of those around here," the waiter commented.  
"We just bought an apartment in Miller's Point, we're moving in to Ravenswood," her mother explained.  
"The Preserve?" gasped the waiter, "Is it ture that place is haunted?"  
"Haunted?" laughed Damia, "Well I certainly haven't seen any ghost's, have you Vina?" she asked her daughter, jokingly serious.  
"G-host's?" her mind flashed on that weird shadow, "Ah, no of course not! What a silly thing!" she giggled then nervously sipped her soda.  
"Well I never believed the rumors of course," he laughed as if trying to get back in their good graces, "It's just silly rumors I heard, childish tales. But the place used to be great, tours of the Manor and everything. My grandfather used to know the girls who ran the place when he was young. Told me stories about petting leopards and wolves and feeding deer."  
"Really? What happened?" asked Damia interested.  
"That was the strangest story of all. No one knows, sold their houses, gave the preserve to some cousins and disappeared!"  
"Well thanks for the information um..." her mom glanced at his tag, "Marcus."  
"Call me Marc, Marcus was my grandfather. Now what's your order?" they ordered and Marc left. Once he was gone Corvina's mother turned to her daughter with a huge smile,  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Oh no, no n-n-nooooo," Corvina shook her head defiantly.

Before she knew it, her mom was pulling up files on their lap-top about the Ravenswood Preserve, while in her attic room. Damia had decided if they were going to open up the Preserve and give tours she should leave the old master bedroom open. Corvina sighed, shaking her head at the thought of her mothers 'ideas.' They were crazy and huge but she always managed to pull them off somehow.  
"What do you think Maxine?" she asked letting their fat orange tabby out of her cage and into their new room. They wouldn't be sleeping in the Manor for awhile, not till the rooms were properly cleaned and painted. She flopped on her bed (the only thing's of theirs they had moved into their new rooms) and flipped threw a magazine trying to imagine what her new room would be like.

'Should it be modern and sleek? Or old and cozy? Victorian and classy? Country and relaxed? Oh! What about dark and dramatic? Or maybe just light and breezy? I simply can't make up my mind!' With effort Maxine jumped up on the bed and mewed. Corvina absent mindedly stroked her.  
"Vina come look!" called her mother from next door. She rushed in to see what was wrong, only to find her mother sitting cross-legged on her bed with the lap top in front of her.  
"Ravenswood has a site! It's a little out dated though," she explained as Vina sat next to her, "Dreamer the Mystic Wolf, Ozzie the Wonder Ferret, Lyra the Fantastic Leopard? I haven't seen any such creatures here. Not even miniature dear!"  
"Yeaaah, neither have I. I wonder what's with that?" she said suddenly realizing she hadn't seen anything beyond a few birds.  
"What's this?" Damia had clicked on a dream catcher in the corner of the page, 'please enter password,' it asked.  
"Oh I've seen those before, it must be a second layer for the website. Probably containing exact files of the animals or something."  
"Too bad I don't know that password. Well I'll look at their tour lists and see what they used. Why don't you go and explore a bit? Maybe you'll find some deer."  
"Sure," Corvina stretched her long legs and then walked down two flights of stairs and out the rickety back door. Pausing for a moment she looked around and noticed a small path among the over grown grass. Seeing no better place to go she followed it and was disappointed when it didn't take her closer to the trees. 'I would've liked to see a miniature deer.' All her qualms were quieted when the path lead her to a decaying cabin with overgrown gardens.  
"What's this place?" As Vina went around back an odd feeling settled over her. An eerie feeling, 'like I'm being watched.' Despite her misgivings she opened the door to find everything normal but empty. 'It's as if whoever lived here didn't expect to come back for a long time.' She stepped in on tip-toe wondering why she was being so sneaky. A twig snapped behind her and she turned only to see the woods. Shutting the door against prying eyes, Corvina looked around. She stood in a small kitchen that must have been cheery when the crystals in the windows had no cobwebs and when the table was polished. The doorway lead to a hall that branched off to a living room. Opposite were doors probably leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom. What was really odd was that a carpet was still on the creaking wood floor and pictures on the fire place mantel.

"It's like they just got up and left," whispered Vina.


	3. Chapter Three: The Mystery Begin's

**Disclaimer: **Rachel Robert's owns Avalon. I in NO WAY am trying to claim Avalon, just writing a story about it.

**Writer's Note: **This chapter also has been updated and improved. 6/17/10 G.S.F.

**Chapter Three: The Mystery Begins**

Corvina paused before continuing on in the cabin. She was a great lover of mystery books, being the curious type that always got into trouble. (Something Grandma Lyn said she inherited from her mother.) Witch meant that she was interested in the Ravenswood mystery. 'The waiter said they had disappeared, giving the Preserve to some cousins (her uncle Jack) and all the animals seemed to have vanished with them. Why? What could drive out the owner's AND animals? Is this place really...haunted?' Vina laughed at her thoughts and shook her head,

"Now I know I'm nuts. A little folk lore and a small cabin scare's me." She gently entered the living room, looking cautiously at the sloping ceiling then, sure of her safety, went to the fire place and took down a framed photo. Blowing off the cobwebs she used her sleeve to wipe away the grime. A half Native-American girl about her age stood next to an old, wise looking woman. By the girls feet was a huge black wolf with white paws and a star on his chest.  
"Wow, talk about tame, the wolf looks happy," taking a closure look she almost dropped the photo. Next to the black wolf was a normal mist but for a moment Vina thought she saw a silver-gold wolf in it!

"Heh, heh, yeah ghost wolves, _suuuuure_ Vina." she giggled putting the photo back nervously. Suddenly she felt a shadow behind her and turned her head, but nothing was there. The wind picked up...'wait that couldn't be the wind, no window was opened'...and suddenly a door was blown open. She gulped and peaked in, then realized, it was just a normal teenage girls room.

Posters of different sports, bands and even some Ravenswood concerts were pasted along all the walls. She couldn't tell but the faded blanket might have been black at one point but now faded almost purple. The ceiling was covered with glow in the dark stars and yellow lines connected them all, each leading to a few white orbs. Above the bed was a few dream catchers and beside it a red Fender Start guitar with an amp. It was covered with old webs, the paint dull and the strings were probably out of tune.  
"She had some nice stuff...I should give her a name until I find out who she was!" she said with a stroke of brilliance. Now she could think of...Guitar Girl! ('Yes that will do nicely') as a real person, not just a photo or rumors. Gingerly Vina picked up the guitar and awkwardly tried to strum; only a clunking noise came out. "What?" Vina shook the guitar and a key plopped out onto the floor. Placing the guitar on the bed she knelt down and picked it up. It was about the size of her pinkie finger, silver and shaped like a tree whose roots had grown into the key's teeth. A rush of excitement flooded her blood at the thought of find what this key could open. She loved solving puzzles. Perhaps it led to a secret door? Opened a jewelry box with priceless necklaces? Unlocked a desk that secret love letters? Vina instantly started to poke around, trying to find anything the key fit. She even tapped on the walls and floor, listening intently.

Once Guitar Girl's room was delicately messy she headed toward the other room. Just as she got into the hall Guitar Girl's door slammed behind her. She jumped and instantly swung around on her heels opening the door with wide hazel-amber flecked eyes. Corvina's mouth opened in a silent scream, the room was in order! The desk closed, the postures back on the wall, even the guitar was back in its place! She turned and ran, out the room, out the cabin and around the house, to the Manor. She didn't stop running till she felt sun light on the ground and heard birds singing in the trees.  
"W-what happened in there?" she demanded of herself. Of course she had no answer to give.

Corvina's mother, Damia, worked hard on the laptop searching the old Ravenswood site. It seemed that three girls and the owner Nakoda Char'day had given tours of the grounds and animals. But mostly the girls did the tours while Nakoda kept care of the rest with their help, she assumed. 'What a wonderful idea!' thought Damia, if only her dear daughter would make friends. When school started she was sure Corvina would find friends, she usually did. Still Damia worried. Corvina was very close to her, though that wasn't a bad thing. She was a strong believer in good mother/daughter relationships but sometimes Vina hanged on to her too close.  
"That's what I get for being so wild as a child. My daughter becomes just like me," she laughed lightly. She turned back to her work noticed something odd. The number of animals counted in the log were many. Though they hadn't seen the whole grounds yet neither of them had caught any animals. Leopard's and wolves didn't just disappear, did they? She was coming to believe that the Preserve had sold all its animals. 'Then I'll just give tours of the grounds.' She closed the lap top and looked at her watch,  
"Where do you think Vina's gotten to Maxine? Probably poking around the woods, looking for adventure." When her daughter had returned to her room, she had properly cleaned the windows, dusted the remaining furniture and vacuumed the floor, all the while considering what to make for dinner.  
"What's the matter dear? Have you been running?" she asked stopping the vacuum.  
"I'm fine. Can I use the lap top?"  
"Sure but what do you-"  
"Thanks mom!" she grabbed the laptop and took off.  
"We're cleaning the kitchen tonight!" she called after her, while shaking her head. 'Teenager's. How did mom ever put up with me?' she thought with amusement.

Corvina's only thought was that she get some answers. Weird keys, shadow creatures, ghosts who cleaned up empty rooms? There had to be a reasonable explanation. But surfing on-line is only helpful when you know what you're looking for. She didn't. Suddenly she heard a soft clunk in the hallway over the vacuum, two doors down. Placing the lap top on the bed she got up and looked up and down the hallway. The wood floor was covered by an old carpet runner and at the left was the door leading down stairs. To the right was her mother's door and in between the doors a small table with dragon claw carved feet. Here Vina saw the problem and sighed with relive. Maxine must have knocked the gold and white vase from the table to the carpet. 'Good thing it didn't break.' Putting the vase back in its place she returned to her room and the lap top. A chill went down her spine as she saw that the computer had changed from the page she was looking at, to a whole new site! Then curiously but cautiously she looked at the site. It's title was,

_**The Mystery of Ravenswood**_

After reading the opening Corvina gathered it was a conspiracy site made by a young teen in New Mexico. According to the stories her great-grandmother Sierra had past on in the family. The stories were about unicorns and wolves and ferrets. Since then the girl had been searching for facts about Ravenswood only to find little info on it. According to her message board's last log she had long ago given up her search and few members posted. She was probably grown up by now.  
Still she thought she might give it a try.  
**'Dear reader's,' **she began**, 'I am just moving into Ravenswood Manor that my mother inherited recently. Strange things have been happening. If you have any information on the Preserve or anything else connected to it please contact me at this e-mail adress...**

Corvina sat back and posted, sighing. Trying to assure herself that the site was like a pop-up and that nothing had changed.  
"Vina! Come on lunch breaks over and we need to work on that kitchen," called her mother. She trudged down the stairs thinking, 'The only information I have is that the last owner was Nakoda Char 'day and ran the Preserve with her grand-daughter Adriane Char'day and her two friends Emily Fletcher and Kara Davies.'

**Writer's note: **Sierra, being one of my favorite side characters, I had to put her descendant in their somehow. Oh and does anyone remember Marcus from the second chapter? He was in the books too.


	4. Chapter Four: Trading Stories

**Disclaimer: **Avalon not-y mine-y. Characters are-y mine-y.**  
Writer's Note: **Just so you know, I know nothing about brand named jeans or power books! So I'm winging it here.

**Chapter Four: Trading Stories**

The next day Corvina's hands were still wrinkled from all the water and soap they had used to clean the floors. Only to find that the wood was rotted and needed to be ripped out. She was sitting comfortably in their rental flat petting Maxine while watching TV. Sighing she turned it off, 'nothing good on now,' and flipped open the lap top with only a hint of hesitation. Signing on she found she had a new email. She didn't recognize the address. Remembering her post the day before she opened it and read,

_Dear Mysterylover. My parents are from Bombay India but I was born in America, we moved to 'Pen' a year ago. I am on vacation now but when I was cleaning out the attic this month in the barn we own next to our house, I found a journal. Emily Fletcher is printed on the cover but I cannot open it. I understand how you feel, odd things are always happening around me ever since we moved their. One time when I fell out of the attic a pillow moved to catch me! I KNOW it was not their before, and when I opened my eyes a silver mist was before me! I kept my cool and stood up only to find it was gone when I looked again. I have seen this mist several times, usually in the morning, hanging around the woods. It's the weirdest thing, but I feel I am being watched by it. What kind of things have happened their?_

'An East Indian? Cool!' she thought. 'Oh she must be so exotic and to keep her cool in that situation! Wow!' Corvina imagined a beautiful young East Indian girl, dressed in wonderful exotic colors and draped in fashionable but practical finery. She could practically see her fighting off ghost mist's with a calm air and dogging flying pillows. 'I must seem like such a geek to her,' she thought typing a reply,

**Dear Exotic Weaver,  
That is SO cool that ur parents are from Bombay! I'm originally from Florida. Though I have never seen a silver ghost mist, many other things have happened. When I was in the huge, old library of the Manor I was picking out a book when I felt something behind me. I turned and saw the most horrifying shadow like creature. It ordered me to go and I escaped without harm. Not long after that, I was in the old cabin where I believe Adriane Char 'day lived and I found a strange key in her guitar! (I still haven't found what it goes to) By the time my search was done the room was a mess and I was leaving. Suddenly the door slammed behind me and when I opened it…everything was back in order! I quickly made my exit before whatever-it-was could get to me. I'm going back today when mom gets home from shopping and I'll do a little snooping while I'm there.  
Your new pal,  
MysteryLover.**

Though the story was slightly exaggerated Corvina pressed send with satisfaction. Then she looked at the clock, waiting for her mother to return so she could fulfill her promise.

Kapila (Kap-i-la) Torren read the replying letter with amazement. Though she made it sound like she had been calm in that situation what really happened was this:  
Kapila was placing a box of old Christmas decorations in the cleaned out attic. She had been backing up to see her finished work only to remember too late how close to the ladder hole was! She fell back wards and would have hit the hard floor when a whole stack of pillows flew under her before she landed.  
"W-what?" she had pushed herself up on her hands and saw the silver mist floating before her. She screamed bloody murder, stood, fell over and stumbled back up to her feet. Nothing was there. It had always been that way since then.  
In their vacation home at the beach she had hoped to escape such weirdness and the animal smell that still hung around her home. Kapila was horrified of animals; they were dirty, messy and brought diseases. Most of all she feared rodent's of any kind. In truth Kapila was a very shy, very fearful girl. And the thought of living in an old, run down, dusty house, like the Ravenswood Manor, mortified her.  
"She must be fearless," whispered Kapila, pulling back her black braids into a pony tail. She looked out at the ocean (glad no seagulls hung around) and pictured Mystery-lover. She ended up (in Kapila's mind) as something between a female version of Indiana Jones and a smart, brown-blond haired jungle explorer. She imagined her, with hat, vest, shirt and jeans', quickly ducking from shadow creatures and out running ghost's; all the while loving every bit of the adventure. Picking up the journal that she now took with her everywhere Kapila considered its mystery's. What important records could this Emily Fletcher have written? Then it clicked…records! Kapila hastily wrote a reply and sent it to MysteryLover.

_Have you ever considered looking at the general library? They must have old news papers. Please tell me if you find anything!  
Exotic Weaver._

Odile (Odd-i-ly) Morris kicked her pink soccer ball back and forth in her room. She was an odd sight in a fashion designer blue sweater and (insert brand name of super expensive jeans here) glitter embroidered jeans, juggling a soccer ball like a pro. Her golden blond hair flopped about in its long pony-tail and her eyes, focused on the ball, and were the color of grass on a sunny day. Around her room were posters of star woman soccer players and in between them popular girl bands.

The room was painted bright green with soft pink and bold blue diamonds on the front wall. To her right was her fore poster mahogany bed (next to the window seat) with white and black sheets like a soccer ball. Above the bed was a white sparkly canopy. Even her sheer curtains had white and black soccer print. On the window seat were her school books, carelessly thrown and forgotten about. In front of her was her desk with a flat screen computer mounted on the wall and the key board and mouse on the desk. The desk was made of fiber glass, bright green and sleek, Odile liked the modern look. Then to her left was her teak dresser looking out of place next to the metal branch lamp with multiple colored shades. On the creaking wood floor lay a bright blue fake fur rug. The dresser her mother had made her keep, even though she already had a closet. She had to admit it was useful for extra cloths but Odile had no use for old things.

That day by pure chance she kicked her soccer ball hard, and it bounced under the desk but...didn't come back. She ducked down to see what iy had caught on and gasped,  
"Uh oh," there was a hole in the wall! Gingerly she rolled the ball out then frowned. At first she thought she had broken through the plaster, but the hole was square and too perfect. Squinting she saw a small wood like button hidden in a board against the wall. 'A secret hide-y hole?' She reached in and pulled out,' a lap top?' It was pink and amazingly bulky for a lap top! 'Wait this is a power book, those went out YEARS ago!' Crawling out she tried to stand and hit her head on the desk. Growling she stood, sat on her clear, fiber glass rolling chair and flipped it open. Amazingly the power still worked! She looked at the log in as she clicked sign in. Welcome Kara Davies, the words appeared then disappeared as the screen loaded up.  
"Yuck! Lenny Lewis?" she said disgusted, "Like my grand-mother listened to THAT!" Odile was about to open documents when her big screen computer/TV pinged. Looking up she saw she had a new email. Sighing she plopped the power book on her desk and clicked it. The email opened up…there was no words, just a link to a page. Thinking it was some prank she glanced as the address, 'Ravenswood? Isn't that like abandoned?' Curious and forgetting her soccer practice she clicked the link. Suddenly two wolf eyes peered at her, out of a silver background.  
"Gack!" she jumped back falling out of her chair.  
"Are you alright Odile?" called up her mother.  
"Fine mom!" she shouted her voice a little higher than usual. When she straitened the chair and looked at the screen again it was gone. In its place was the site,

_**The Mystery of Ravenswood.**_

Puzzled she clicked the message board and found Corvina's post, though she had no idea it was her just then. For a moment Odile thought of all the odd thinks that had happened over the years, the wolf eyes being one of them. Taking a deep breath she sent an email to Mystery-lover.

Dear Mystery-lover. I have lived here in this Manor since I was six. Now I have reason to believe it was once the Davies Manor. Many strange things happened since we came here. On the soccer field, in my home and even at school. I thought I just had good luck, but often things appear when I need them. Missing homework, lost soccer balls, that such thing. But just now someone sent me an email from Ravenswood, and from what I gather they don't have a computer. That place was built century's ago! Anyway when I clicked the link two gold wolf eyes rimmed in charcoal appeared! After answering a call from my mother, I looked up again and found them gone, replaced by this site. Oh, I almost forget, a few moments ago I was practicing my passes when I found a secret compartment in the wall under my desk. Inside was an old pink power book, belonging to Kara Davies! What have you seen at Ravenswood?  
SoccerGirl.  


Odile nodded happily, 'no need to mention a embarrassing fall to the floor,' and pressed send.

**Writer's Note: **I hope the underlining isn't too bothering. I wanted to give a clear distinction between each girls e-mails.


	5. Chapter Five: Doing Research

**Disclaimer: **Avalon is not mine! It's Rachel Roberts! I just make up weird stories and character's.

**Writer's Note: **This chapter has been updated 6/17/10, hopefully all mistakes are fixed. G.S.F.

**Chapter Five: Doing Research**

Corvina's phone rang and she answered it quickly.  
"Hi chickadee, just telling you that I'm at the Manor, I've picked out some wonderful tile for the kitchen and the workers are laying some now. I'm probably going to be here all day working on our rooms, so go ahead and eat lunch. There's leftover take out in the fridge," Damia's voice rang on the phone cheerfully.  
"Thanks mom, after wards can I go to the library?"  
"Sure dear just be in the apartment by five. And don't talk to strangers on the bus."  
"Okay. Bye!"  
"Love you, good bye!" Corvina hung up and didn't break for lunch. She snapped shut the lap top, jumped off the bed and grabbed her coat. She was half way out the door when she remembered the keys. Doubling back she grabbed her set off the counter and locked the door, slipping it in her pocket. Down the five sets of stairs she left the complex and ran down the sidewalk toward the bus stop. After a short, noisy ride she was halfway there and walked the rest of the way. Finally she arrived at the door and entered quickly.

The library was of modest size with a smaller second floor and a basement. The lady at the desk had dyed red hair piled up high on her head.  
"Excuse me, do you have old news papers here?"  
"Down in basement," she said in a high nasal-ly voice, not looking up from her magazine, "can you use a projector?"  
"Um I think-"  
"Then help yourself," she cut off rudely. She blinked her hazel-amber eyes and shrugged, heading toward the door in the back, labeled with **Basement** in red letters.

Creeping down the dark stairs she found the light switch and flipped it on. One light bulb flickered into life; clearly no one had been here for awhile. She shuddered at the thought of spiders still living in the old and dusty cobwebs. Vina hated spiders, though she was alright with webs and loved old places. She would not run screaming (usually) if she saw one but wouldn't dare go near it.

There were many filing cabinets in the damp, musty room and on top of one she saw the projector. Carefully blowing off old webs she took it from its resting place and put it on the stairs. She wouldn't read the newspapers down here.  
"Why can't they just get a computer for these?" she scanned the cabinets, marked by year and stopped at 2001. Opening it she flipped through letters and stopped at R taking the file out. "I hope this it," she was about to head up stairs (file under her arm and projector in hand) when a sound got her attention. She glanced and saw the shadow creature hanging in the air behind her!  
"Le-e-eave!" gasped a voice, a clawed hand dismissing her. Not looking back Vina ran up the stairs and out into the first floor. Checking behind her she found nothing had followed her. After her heart stopped thudding she left to a quite part of the library with a blank wall, comfy chairs and a table. Flopping the files on the table she set up the projector with some difficulty, ('didn't they have screen touch back then?') and sat down and flipping through the negatives.  
"This town really needs an update," she whispered to herself. Nothing appeared at first except a few dogs gone missing then..."what's this?" she slipped it in and brought up the head lines.

Dog killed near Ravenswood! Police suspect wild animal!

She found several reports after of the same fashion,

Animal attacks continue! Large cat found hurt in Ravenswood!

Then just three days after that,

Ravenswood on Trial!

**Mayor confronts Ravenswood attacks, **

**'We have proof of toxic chemicals in the Preserve. For our own health it should be shut down.'  
'Ravenswood should be shut down and put to good use!' claims Mrs. Beasly Windor. **

**'The place is too dangerous-wild animals running lose-who knows what will happen!' Sid Stewart agrees.**

"Toxic chemicals?" gasped Vina.  
"Shh!" she heard from the front desk. She quickly dug out the rest of the files and slipped in the next one.

Purple Bear responsible for attacks? Creature taken to secret facility for examination!

'Purple bears? Strange attacks? Am I moving into a mad house?' Next day the headline read,

Purple Bear Disappears!

A week later she found,

Ravenswood Project opened!

**'My Daughter Kara Davies proposed we open the Preserve to the public once more, and as there's no sign of danger to our health, we agreed to give it a try.' Nakoda Char'day will run the preserve with the help of her granddaughter. Adriane Char'day, Kara Davies and Emily Fletcher have been appointed tour guides.**

Corvina slouched back in her chair, taking it all in. These three twelve year old girls had run Ravenswood? With her mouth slightly open Vina ran her fingers through her hair, considering. 'They must have had something to do with the purple bear! How could you miss such a thing in there?' She glanced up at the photo. Adriane was defiantly 'Guitar Girl,' from the picture. Dark and brooding, her smile was only half a one and her eyes were looking over at Kara with an annoyed glare. Kara was blond, pink and perfect. She smiled broadly at the camera like she always made it in the news. 'Perhaps she does.' Emily stood by her, a shy smile and kind eyes, framed by dishwater red hair. On her shoulder was a ferret and next to Adriane stood a silver wolf.  
"Now I know what they look like, but I should send Exotic-Weaver this." taking her chip camera out of her pocket she changed the setting to no flash and snapped the pix. After making sure it was a good view she hit send, email, and picked last written.  
"There, I'll tell her the rest later." she gave the stuff to the library and left.

**Writer's note: **What's a chip camera? Well I imagine it as a finger length small silver camera with touch screen. Nice futuristic touch right? (after all this is quite a few years ahead.)


	6. Chapter Six: Haunting Shadow's

**Disclaimer: **No own Avalon! Rachel Robert's does!

**Writer's Notes: **Sorry I haven't written in this awhile. The gears get stuck in certain stories 'n' all. This chapter has also been updated on 6/17/10. G.S.F.

**Chapter Six:**

**Haunting Shadows**

_It wisped down the hall it's breath that of a man's death rattle. Through shadowy vision it saw the door to the kitchen in black and white. A voice of a woman instructing two men was coming from inside. The air rippled with the vibrations of the voice that no human could see. But this form could. It honed in on its target, stretching up a claw made of smoke. Suddenly a mist formed, there was a growling bark! And the shadow fell back as two golden eyes leaped on it. As they hit the floor they vanished._

"No! Not _those_!" exclaimed Damia, "The brown ones that look like stone!" While Damia was no good at tile laying, that didn't keep her from standing over the workers and instructing them. 'Good thing I'm here, they might've gotten the tiles mixed up!' she thought shaking her head.

"Relax Miss we've got the right ones here," said an older man, uncovering the box. "See? The label's just wrong, that's all." She nodded her satisfaction.

"So you're really going to open this place?" asked a young man, who had to be the older man's son.

"Of course, why not? We're not going to tour the kitchen, who wants to see that? But a showing of the grounds and some background stories should attract tourists," Damia explained pulling her raven wing hair back into a pony tail.

"Haven't you heard? The place is haunted!" burst out the young auburn haired man.

"Jim," warned his farther.

"They say Henry Gardener's curst soul hangs around this place. They even say that his ghost killed the owners and hid their bodies!" he continued wide eyed.

"Jimmy, don't be so rude!" snapped his father, "Sorry Miss Char'day. My son has a wild imagination. This is a very nice house." Damia laughed,

"Thank you, I do love this Mansion. And its no trouble, I've heard such garble before." She smiled kindly but suddenly a dark feeling passed over her mind. "Would you excuse me a moment?" The old man nodded as he worked on the placed tiles, laser gluing them into place. She stepped out the kitchen door into the hall way. She thought she had heard something, but as she looked around she saw nothing but Maxine staring, black pupils huge, at a spot on the floor. She laughed at herself and picked up the cat. 'Silly creatures, always staring at nothing.' But that eerie feeling still hung on her, like she was being watched. And it didn't occur to her to wonder why Maxine was there at all.

***Back at the apartment***

'So now what? I can't just tell mom that our new home is a breeding ground for crazies.' Once Corvina had gotten back to the comfort of her own bed, she was starting to wonder about her sanity. What about Exotic Weaver then? Was she crazy too or just a practical joker? But her fears of her common sense disappeared when she received a new e-mail. It read.

Dear Mystery-lover. I have lived here in this Manor since I was six. Now I have reason to believe it was once the Davies Manor. Many strange things happened since we came here. On the soccer field, in my home and even at school. I thought I just had good luck, but often things appear when I need them. Missing homework, lost soccer balls, that such thing. But just now someone sent me an email from Ravenswood, and from what I gather they don't have a computer. That place was built century's ago! Anyway when I clicked the link two gold wolf eyes rimmed in charcoal appeared! After answering a call from my mother, I looked up again and found them gone, replaced by this site. Oh, I almost forget, a few moments ago I was practicing my passes when I found a secret compartment in the wall under my desk. Inside was an old pink power book, belonging to Kara Davies! What have you seen at Ravenswood?  
SoccerGirl.

'Gold eyes? Weird e-mails from non-existent computers? A hidden pink power book? Vina knew her moms collapsible lap top was rather old itself but a power book? Those weren't even made anymore; she barely remembered learning about them in Computer Science class!

"Thank goodness! I'm not insane! See Maxine? Maxine…?" she looked around, 'hmm, mom must've picked her up after all.' Shrugging she turned back to the email and hit reply,

**Dear SoccerGirl. First of all, you're not alone. Second of all, I have a LOT to tell you. Recently I've had three strange encounters. The most recent is this haunting form that appeared to me first in the Ravenswood library then in the basement of Stonehill library. I was just getting a file of old new papers on Ravenswood and a projector when the most haunting, terrifying form appeared and commanded me to leave, stretching out an evil looking claw! I got out just in time with file and projector in hand. First of all here's the picture…**

She stopped from typing a moment and took out her chip camera, plugging it into the computer and uploaded the picture. With a sigh of satisfaction she continued,

**Now first there were these animal attacks and many suspected a wild animal from Ravenswood. Then deadly toxin was found and Ravenswood was put on trail! A few days later a purple bear was found. The next day the purple bear escaped and Ravenswood was cleared of all charges. Kara Davies, in the middle, (the Mayor's daughter) proposed it be opened for tours again! Adriane Char'day, on the left, lived on the preserve with her Grand-mother. I think she's related to me somehow! And Emily Fletcher, on the right, proposed they start a website. All of them became tour guides. Isn't that amazing? Now what's in this power book?**

**You're Pal,**

**MysteryLover.**

**P.S. Oh yeah, and I found a small silver key in Adriane's guitar (she lived in a log cabin behind the Mansion). You don't happen to be a key expect do you?**

She pressed send then wrote to ExoticWeaver. Once that was done she leaned back and stretched as her mind wandered. She wondered what SoccerGirl looked like and tried to picture her. She couldn't help it, being a book worm and a hopeful writer, whenever she heard a name she tried to guess what they looked like. An image of a girl with short brown hair pulled back in a pony tail came to mind. Then she added brown eyes, tall bulky but fitted stature, and a steady strong glare, like Olympic Athletes get when their set on their goal. Soon she had SoccerGirl as a fearless and dirt loving tom boy. Probably with a million brothers and really strong muscles. She imagined her easily pulling the heavy power book out of its compartment and just as stalwartly facing the golden eyes on her CP screen.

***In Odile's Room*******

'Incorrect password please enter password and try again.'Said the power book as she tried to open a file titled Ravenswood.

"Orrrggg! Fiddlesticks!" exclaimed the frustrated Odile for the thousandth time. She was relived to hear the ting of incoming e-mail. 'Anything to get away from this frustrating, 20 pound circuit board!' That's when she found Mystery-lover's e-mail. When she first clicked it she saw the picture of the Ravenswood girls and animals, though she didn't know it yet. Glancing at it she analyzed that only one of them had a good taste in fashion. At least for _those _old days. Then she read the message.

"Purple bears? Haunting ghost's and mystery keys? Yeah right, I've been chummed," she said skeptically. But was that any different from the power book, golden eyes and her odd luck? Before replying she thought about what she knew of this girl. Obviously she was very poetic from the way she described the ghost. And very calm, almost dark even. She pictured her as some more gothic version of the Adriane girl. After all she said they were related somehow. 'Dark or not, here it goes.'

__Dear Mystery Lover,

It's nice to know I'm not totally nuts. But what do you mean by 'you're not alone'? Are you saying there's another who's involved with this weirdness? I'd like their e-mail if it's alright with them. Sorry I don't know anything about keys. But small keys go into small places right? Dollhouses, desks, books, that type of thing.

SoccerGirl

Odile paused a moment longer, considering proposing to meet. But years of warning about hackers told her to wait a little longer. After all, this was much safer over e-mail. It wasn't like things were going to get worse. Right?

*******In the beach house***

Kapila puzzled over the diary once more, holding it as if she could stare right through its binding and into its pages. She shook the book with frustration. There was no way to pick the lock, she had tried. The lock was too unique; it needed a very special key. Leaning back against the grass woven chair she looked out the glass door. With sudden horror she leapt to her feet and SCREAMED, dropping the journal! Her parents came in,

"Kapila what's wrong?" exclaimed her mother.

"W-w-wolf!" she stammered pointing, but when she looked again it was gone.

"Oh dear," sighed he mother, "It's alright dear one, sit down I'll get you some herbal tea. It was probably just a lost dog, no need to worry." Her mother's gentle but strong arms led her shaking form back to the fainting couch.

"I-I hate animals," she choked. Her parents went to the kitchen to make the tea as Kapila picked up the Diary again. To her surprise something had fallen out. A small bag filled with seeds, but as she looked closure her heart jumped. They were just like the daffodil puff flowers, but these were sparkling rainbow! In a neat small hand writing the words_, Flora Rainbowpufficas_, were written on the bag. Shocked she slipped the bag under her and sat on it as her mother brought the herbal tea.

**Writer's Note:** Oh, I almost forgot! I changed Odile's eye color from blue to green. (It's a small fact that's been bugging me for awhile.)


	7. Chapter Seven: The Rocking Stone

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters.

**Writer's Note: **On 6/17/10 this chapter was updated. I hope any mistakes are fixed. G.S.F.

Chapter Seven: The Rocking Stone

"Wow mom the tile looks great so far. When are we getting the appliances?" Corvina looked approvingly at the half laid tile in the big kitchen.

"The fridge and stove come in tomorrow, amazingly the sink still works. Though what it was used for before who knows," her mother explained satisfied with the progress made so far.

"You mean this wasn't the kitchen?"

"When it was built? No, they never had kitchens in the house, in case it caught on fire. But it was used as a kitchen at one point, probably by Mr. Gardener the original owner," her mom put an arm around Vina's shoulders and squeezed. "But isn't it great?"

"Yeah it's looking like a home almost. What did you want me to do first?"

"Well I was thinking polishing the wood floors and cleaning the furniture. Fix any rips and scratches, maybe take out a few floor boards."

"Great," sighed Vina knowing her mom wouldn't quit until all that was done, _today_. That's when Maxine pelted across the floor, jumped on the window seal and started yowling. They looked out there but nothing dangerous was visible.

"Or you could take Maxine outside for a walk," she handed Corvina the light blue cat harness.

"Anything to get out of work!" she teased snatching the leash and fastening it onto the puffy orange cat. As an after thought she grabbed her shoulder pack, which held her drawing pad and pencil. Just incase she found something interesting to draw. Reluctantly Maxine followed her outside to the fountain gardens. "Where to first?" she asked the cat. Getting no answer she stood up on the empty fountain and looked around. She caught something shiny out of the corner of her eye and noticed a gray thing sticking out of the green of the trees. 'What's that?' Quickly she got down and left the moss covered, rusted mermaid statue, going down a thin path.

Anticipation arose as she made strait for the gray statue, or whatever it was. Soon she broke out into a run ignoring the growls of the cat. She picked the growling creature up to advance faster. Then when they broke through a final clump of weeds she was aw struck. A huge stone stuck strait up past the trees, like a finger or arrow. It was old and enormous. She tramped around the whole thing, fighting her way through the waist high grass. If the sun hadn't glinted off a piece of garnet in the stone she wouldn't have found the markings. But it did. And she placed Maxine down, who was calmer but not happy, and pulled away from the thorny weeds. A carving of a fire met her eyes, next was a tree half overgrown with moss. Then some wavy lines and 'what is that puffy thing? And the round thingy in the middle? What could that be?'

"I wonder how old these are?" she mused to herself while she slung off her pack, taking out pad and pencil. Ripping off a sheet of paper she placed it over two of the carvings and rubbed her pencil quickly. Tuduh! A trace out of the markings. She stood and put everything back in her pack then realized Maxine wasn't next to her.

"Uh oh. Kitty, kitty, kitty?" She heard a low purr in the bushes away from the trail. She walked over just in time to see a blue leash disappear into the trees. Calling for Maxine she stumbled into the foot tangling undergrowth, wishing she had boots on. Her sneakers were no match for the dreadful thorns wrapping around her pant legs. Tugging her sleeve off a branch of a grabbing tree she called for the silly feline for the hundredth time. After stumbling through over grown forests for what felt like hours she fell flat on her face in a glade. Looking up she was relived to see Maxine sitting calmly in front of her, yellow eyes unblinking.

"Bet you thought that was funny huh?" she grumbled getting up and dusting herself off. Glancing around she thought 'this glade must've been very pretty at one time.' A few common birds fluttered around the trees and a glass like pond was brushed by willow tree branches. Overgrown grass and years of fallen leaves compromised the natural beauty. If there had been any animals around, deer would've eaten the grass the trampled the leaves to mulch. Clearly no one had been here (except the birds) in years. "You found a nice place I'll give you that," complimented Vina sitting on the edge of the pond and taking out her tracings. She puzzled over them trying to find some reason for them. Any reason.

'Let's see, fire…tree…lines…puff…circle…maybe it's just graffiti.' Sighing she laid back on the stony bank, eyes slowly closing. The whisper of the wind in the trees and the willows rippling the pond had a very drowsy affect on her. With eyes half closed she felt more than heard something and looked into the trees. Then sprang up with fear and

"Ah!" *SPLASH!* fell into the pond. Stumbling up she looked around and…nothing. 'But I saw a wolf! I know it did! There MUST be animals out here!' she debated with herself and pulled back dripping black hair. "Come on Maxine, let's get back to mom." She'd barely taken a step when *Whompth!* She tripped over a tree branch. Growling she pushed herself to her hands and knees…then forgot all discomfort. A leather bound book was hidden in the roots of the tree. Picking it up carefully, she held Maxine's leash in the other hand and took the closest path back to the manor.

**Writer's note: **Yeah it's short, sorry. I'm getting writers block.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Diary

**Disclaimer: **Rachel Roberts own Avalon. I'm just doing this weird, 'down the road' story based on hers. Though I do own, Corvina, Damia (not their last name) Odile, Kapila and anyone else you don't recognize**.**

**Writer's Note: **This chapter has been updated on 6/17/10. G.S.F.

**Chapter Eight: **The Diary

"Mom!" Vina burst into the Manor. "MOOOM!" she shouted but no one answered. She returned to the kitchen. The tile was complete now; they must have laid it while she was gone.

"I guess she went to the store," she spoke to the cat who sat, glaring disgruntled at her. "Oh _please_, you're not the one that's _wet_." She unclasped Maxine's leash and took the book to her room. Sitting on the soon-to-be-hers-bed Corvina looked at the book closely for the first time. It was small and leather bound and pages were made of paper, like the old days. When she tried to open it she found a small lock, somehow it hadn't rusted off over the years. Taking a pen out of her hair she attempted to pick it. No luck, the lock was too special. Turning back to the cover she rubbed off dirt, moss and grime with her sleeve. It was hard to tell but something had been pressed in the leather. Probably a picture, or a name, but the gold outlining had faded. It was too old to tell.

"Whose were you?" she wondered aloud. Tired she laid back, hand hanging over the edge of the bed. Something furry brushed against it and she automatically reached out to pet it. Unable to find Maxine's puffy ruff she looked down and…nothing was there. The cat wasn't even in the room! Bolting up she swung her legs off the bed and,

"Ouch," her foot landed on something. Bending down she picked up the silver key. Holding the book in the other hand she remembered what Soccer Girl had said.

'Small keys go into small places. Dollhouses, desks, books, that type of thing.' Books, like the one she held! Like the Diary she held…it had to be a Diary. And the only one likely to hide a Diary in the woods? It had to be Adriane Char'day, just _had_ to be.

She put the key in the lock but paused, thinking a moment. This could explain everything. Didn't Exotic Weaver and Soccer Girl deserve to know? Sighing she grabbed the lap top and wrote

**Dear E.W. And S.G.**

**We need to meet. I solved the key mystery! How about the day before school? In the Baseball diamond. My mom will be there and you can bring your parents. We NEED to talk about this.**

**M.L.**

Before she hit send, something dawned on her. I have Adriane's Diary and Exotic Weaver mentioned Emily's Journal…and Soccer Girl has Kara's power book…

'we're half way to cracking this case wide open!' Excited she added,

**P.S.**

**Bring Emily's Journal and Kara's PowerBook. I think we're close to solving this!**

"Chickadee!" Vina jumped as her nick name was called. She hadn't even heard her mother come up stairs. "There you are, I just got back from the store. I got a new seat mower. The laser ones were too expensive." Damia sat down on the edge of her bed,

"What's up?" She considered shrugging and saying, 'nothing, mom.' But she had promised her mom would be at the meeting. Alright, it was just so the girls would feel comfortable in coming. 'What if something strange happens to mom?' The thought filled her with fear and finally she said,

"Uh mom? Can we talk about something…?"

An hour later…

They sat on the new tile in the kitchen, on top of blankets, like a 'in door picnic.' Order out, fish tacos were between them and soft quilts kept them warm. Maxine was contently lying on her side, tail lazily twitching and eyes shut. 'Dreaming of fish no doubt, the fat cat.'

Damia had listened sincerely and readily. It was quite a story, a tall tail even. Corvina rarely got this excited over anything. And she had never pulled anything like this before. Why her daughter had never lied about anything either (except maybe about the cookie jar when she was six.) She slightly smiled at that memory. Could this be some way to say she didn't want to move? Or that she was scared? Vina told things straight, just like her mother. 'She's my daughter and I trust her,' Damia decided.

"Well," she said, her anxious daughter watching her. "This looks old enough, who knows how it survived out there." She turned the binding upward, "And look, I think that's an A and C pressed into the leather."

"You mean you believe me?" she couldn't believe her luck. She gave her mother a big hug, "Oh you're the best mother in the world!" Damia laughed,

"Maybe I should listen to your stories more often." They spent another hour trying to open the lock. Then her mother proclaimed it was bed time. As they drove back to their apartment, she planned on cleaning the Diary the next day. Maybe even dating it to the right year.

But as it happens to many well laid plans, she found her mission impossible the next day. They worked, tossing fabrics, picking new ones, polishing furniture, tossing out broken pieces. For a month things went by in a haze. 'Would she like this in her room? No? Well maybe the living room.' 'Oh you like this trunk? Let's clear it out then.' 'What color should we paint the shutters do you think? Wait here's an old picture!' 'Have you decided what you want for your room yet? Well get on it then!' And so on and so forth.

Despite her hard work she did have time for SoccerGirl and ExoticWeaver.

The three chatted but not about wolves, seeds and keys. They found many things in common. They liked exercise and they all read mysteries. Exotic Weaver loved gardening and could cook a few special dishes. SoccerGirl was learning four different langues, Spanish, French, German and even Irish! Another thing they had in common was that, the closure school came, the busier they were. Soccer would soon be starting. Vacation would be ending, so sightseeing took more time. And Vina would be entering Middleton High. Not to mention the worry about redoing the Mansion. Finally the day of their meeting was a week away.

**Writer's Note:** Ha ha hah! Evil cliff hanger! More or less. And btw, Fish Toco's actually taste good! Don't knock it till ya try it!


	9. Chapter Nine: Flora Rainbowpufficas

**Disclaimer**: Rachel Robert's wrote Avalon. I'm just writing a Fanfic. But seriously, you should know this by now. Lol.

**Writer's note**: This chapter has been updated on 6/17/10. G.S.F.

**Chapter Nine: Flora Rainbowpufficas**

Home, they were home. Kapila sighed and plopped on her bed. They had just gotten back from their vacation and it was midnight.

"Three days before school starts again," she sighed. She didn't feel ready for school. She wasn't ready for that massive tide of color and the constant sounds of insults, shouting, squealing, laughing and crying. She pulled her computer out of her pocket, unfolded it and stuck it to the wall. It was a cheep crystal latex screen with laser keys, but it worked all the same. The familiar orange box on screen told her she had e-mail as she connected. Two e-mails. One from the online gardening club, the other from Mystery Lover. She didn't feel in the mood for Miss Indian Jones (her nick name for her pen pal) or Soccer Girl. Instead she opened the relaxing link about tulips and orchids and other good plants. Kapila, despite her many fears, loved gardening. And most of the bugs that came with it. Spiders, butterflies, ladybugs, caterpillars and even humming birds. But Beetles that bit, or Flies that buzzed, anything that was unpleasant or mean, scared her. She liked spiders because they ate bad bugs and didn't bother you as long as you gave them room. She preferred flowers to vegetables and proposed turning the barn into a green house. Once they got the animal smell out that is. But that was all in good time. She re-focused reading the newsletter when she remembered…I wonder what Flora Rainbowpufficas is? She searched the name online…nothing. She tried a different search engine. What was this…? Hopeful she clicked and oh…just the Ravenswood sight. Meaning to close the page she clicked a little dream catcher instead.

'Please enter password,' instructed the screen.

"A hidden page? Maybe on Flora Rainbowpufficas?" Kapila giggled, the word was funny to say. She typed in Ravenswood. Nope. Umm…didn't Mystery Lover say the owners name was Char'day? She tried that. Nodda. Mr. Gardner?

"Noodles," she sighed, tired. It was her word to express frustration. "Well, if I can't find it, I'll grow it." She decided sure of herself. When it came to plants she was always sure of herself. Taking the bag of seeds from Emily's Diary she snuck down stairs, flashlight in her other hand. Grabbing a small pot, she shoveled in some dirt mixed with Miracle Grow and wet the soil. Carefully heading back up stairs she placed the pot on her window seal. Knelling down she picked up some tweezers, opened the bag and held her breath. Just one seed would do. Who knew how big it would grow! With the tweezers she pushed aside some soil, plopped the seed in and covered it up.

"Don't worry little seed, the sun will shine on you soon." Smiling to herself she turned back to her bed and froze. A soft, almost invisible, mist hung in the air before her. Mouth opening and closing in a silent scream she backed up and placed the plant behind her.

"D-don't touch my plant. I get really upset at things that r-ruin my garden. Just ask the g-grubs," she was shaking all over, but this was _her_ plant. And she would see to it that it grew safely. To her surprise the mist faded away, leaving the faint sent of animal fur. Worried she slowly got ready for bed and lay under her covers, her night light warding off any shadows. Finding that no evil mists or scary wolves appeared she finally fell asleep.

Unknown to Kapila the seed began to put down one little root. On top of the soil light began to pulse from inside and if she had listened, she would have heard the sound of magic growing.

The next day Corvina found an e-mail in her in inbox.

_M.L._

_My parents won't be coming. Can't wait to meet your mom. But you HAVE to see this! It bends ALL rules of…anything! And it came for Emily Fletcher's Diary!_

_E.X. _

That next day when Kapila was hit by a certain pink soccer ball all she thought was, 'I bet Soccer Girl would stop them teasing me. She sounds tough.' But that didn't change her embarrassment as she slinked away, tears running down her face.

**Writer's Note: **There we go. What did ya think? Another coming up!


	10. Chapter Ten: Whatever You Picture

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, Avalon is not mine; neither are Kara, Emily, Adriane, and the Manor and so on.

**Writers note: **This chapter has been updated on 6/18/10

**Chapter Ten: Whatever You Picture **

While sitting in her computer chair, Odile considered Mystery Lovers e-mail. 'Should I reply? There is NO way I'd bring my parents, they won't believe this!'

"Her mom must be pretty cool to agree with this." Being a drama fan, she pictured _Mystery Lover_as a Gothic poetic girl, similar to Adriane's picture. 'And the girls mother?' She decided that her mom would look like a rocker.

'_Way _cooler than my mom.' She would have pink and purple hair, a calm air and fun loving personality. 'Do I really want to meet these people?' It sounded like great fun, the drama was intriguing, but it was all _old_stuff. What did it matter? Ravenswood would dissolve at the same rate anyway. That place was a wreck. She remembered seeing it as a child, the house seemed to stare at her and she didn't like it.

"She just has a key, whoopee. _I_ have a lap top." She did have the power book, but with extreme frustration, found it impossible to open…anything. What about _Exotic_ _Weaver_? She must be a belly dancer with perfect grace, why visit her? She would probably out dance Odile any day. 'I bet she would be snobby about it, too.'

Indecisively, she swung her chair to the power book and jerked backwards. Two golden eyes watched, and then vanished. Slamming it shut, she jumped out of the chair.

"Stop bugging me! This is _my_house, you know!" she proclaimed stomping her foot. She was thoroughly creep-ed out. Suddenly she heard a noise under her desk, like wood sliding on wood. Carefully kneeling down, she looked inside. The wooden compartment was wide open. It must have opened when she stomped her foot. Somehow feeling impressed to reach in, she felt around and - 'what is this?' Grasping it, she crawled backwards (cautious not to hit her head again) and opened her hand. It was a broken locket inside a small bag. In curly inscription, hearts dotting the letter I, a hand wrote,

_A reminder to my pride,_

_Spell-sing as one,_

_And see your work done._

_Spell-sing as three_

_And whatever you picture will be._

It had to be Kara Davies, who else? But a broken locket? She didn't look like a girl to be sentimental about broken things. Opening the bag she poured the pieces into her hand. 'Is it really glowing? Or is that just sunlight shining off it?' The urge to sing came over her. Opening her mouth she sang,

'Ooo, Ohhh, you can't bend my heart.

You can't make me cry this time.

No way can you reach me nooow…'

'Cause now I've got a new life,

And I'm one tough gal.

Sticks and stones just fly right past.

Stop me if I sing too fast!'

To her amazement every note, every hold, every beat came _perfectly_. Quickly she slipped the pieces back in and closed the bag. She was a fair actor and could keep a beat. But nothing like that wonderful bird-song voice had ever come out of _her _mouth. Then she remembered the email.

"All right, all right, I'll bite." Though it was tempting to keep the voice changing necklace, (think of the applications!) she had to find out more. So she replied,

M.L.

Sure, day before school, fine. And could we change the meeting to your house? (Secretly she didn't want to be seen, meeting about this kind of thing in public.) If we need to look at anything in the Manor it will be easier them. I just found some weird necklace of Kara's. And I want to see that key. Parents are too lame to come (I doubt you know what that's like) but I'll be there. 

S.G.

Mollified, she got up and did the only thing she could do. Practice soccer. Taking the ball she went out to the field near the baseball diamond and waited. Like clockwork some other girls from the soccer team arrived.

"Hey girl! Ready to straighten those passes?" asked Cora stealing the ball and bouncing it on her knees.

"If you're ready to pass the ball _without_ kissing the dirt," she laughed.

"One time! That one time!" but Cora was laughing anyway.

"That was like so funny!" gurgled Lily. As the three teammates practiced Odile accidentally kicked the ball out of the fields and '_smack_' right into a girl. The girl stumbled sideways but stayed on her feet by an amazing feat of flailing and waving. She looked ridiculous and even as she jogged over to say 'sorry', she could hear her friends laughing.

"Sorry! I usually don't kick that hard," she picked the pink ball up. The girl, an East Indian said nothing and shuffled away. Odile shrugged as she walked back.

"I said sorry."

"Oh, forget it," assured the red headed Cora, "She's not normal."

"She's like scared of _everything. _What a coward," claimed the brunette Lily. Odile glanced over and knew the girl had heard them but she didn't say anything. 'Anyways its not like she couldn't have gracefully dodged that soccer ball. I bet Exotic Weaver would _and _without breaking a sweat.'

**Writer's Note: **It just occurred to me, I should probably warn new readers of Avalon about spoilers. Well I can't go on with this plot without them, so be warned. Bwha-ha-hah! Okay that's enough cackling. And remember, if you want more chapters, POST A REVIEW!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Simple Things

**Disclaimer: **Rachel Robert's owns Avalon. I in no way clam to own or know anyone who owns it.

**Writer's note: **This chapter has been updated. 6/18/10. G.S.F.

**Chapter Eleven: Simple Things**

The day of the meeting Vina was walking down the hall, when she almost fell over Maxine.

"Whoa! Don't do that! I could've stepped on yo…What'chya got there?" the thing she pulled out of the cats mouth was a simple heart locket. "Is this _mine? _How'd you get hold of it?" sighing she shook her head and clasped it on.

"Silly animal."

She didn't notice the engraving on the back, A.C.

It was a small thing and small things are often over looked, when big things are on the mind. Another small thing no one noticed was the fluffy orange cat walk up to a large tri-colored silver wolf. They bowed to each other, as if in greeting and the cat walked down the hall, ghost wolf by her side. As the she-cat walked the wolf slowly faded from all sight, leaving only wisps' of fog.

Outside Corvina paced nervously on the porch, knowing she had to wait a few minutes. The meeting place had been changed, by suggestion of Soccer Girl. They figured meeting in front of the Manor would be more convenient, in case there was something to check out. She straightened her cobalt blue blouse, over gold tank top. It tapered out from under the bust line and the neck line was a deep v, the tank top covering her modestly. She also wore dark blue jeans that flared out in the bottom and had gold stitching on the back pockets. Around her neck hung a piece of polished driftwood, shaped like a cat. The heart locket was under her tank. She also wore a wooden bead bracelet. She loved old jewelry and her out fits spoke as much.

Damia walked onto the porch dressed in a lovely purple silk blouse, with two lines of ruffles down the front and on the sleeves. Black suit pants made it official and black heels topped it off. To add sparkle she wore lavender crystal earrings and matching bracelet. Damia was always up to the latest fashions but brought back old trends. She always seemed to find some way to make something old look good. It was fun to go shopping together, as long a Vina felt like it. She didn't always like shopping.

"You need to get rid of that nervous energy. Here, sweep the porch and I'll take another go at these windows. Window Foam on the lowest setting should do it." Damia handed her the broom as she took the book sized window sprayer. Taking the broom she did her best to brush away years of leaves and dead ivy.

"I hope they don't get the wrong impression of Ravenswood," Corvina spoke. Her mother finished spraying one window with white foam and turned to her daughter.

"Whatever happens, Chickadee, I believe in you," she saw right through Corvina's statement and gave her a one armed hug. "You're wonderful just the way you are."

"Thanks mom," she sighed unable to push the jumpy feeling out of her stomach.

"By the way did you clean the litter box like I asked?"

"Yes."

"The oddest thing happened; I was in the kitchen and thought I smelt fur and damp forest. Like a large animal, and since the only animal we have is Maxine…" Vina stiffened in mid sweep, chills crawling up her back.

"And the windows weren't open?"

"I checked."

"A litter box can't smell like that."

"It was the only thing I could think of. You said you felt fur before finding the key, right?" They stopped their work a moment. She watched the thick white cleaner on the windows slowly fade away, taking a layer of dirt with it. A thought crossed her mind,

"Could there be two Gh-" then they heard someone coming up the path. It was a teenage girl, but she didn't look anything like they expected. She had blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, still damp from a resent shower. She wore white cleats, white jeans, and a baby blue shirt and rose vest. Bright plastic bangles danced on her wrist in colors of pink, blue and orange. Around her neck hung a bright pink and orange necklace. In her perfectly manicured hand was matching orange woven fiber bag. As this fashionable teen became a more distinct figure, green eyes glanced up to them and she slowed to a walk.

Odile studied them both and got the distinct feeling she'd been tricked.

"I'm looking for a girl known as Mystery Lover?" The teen put her broom aside,

"That would be me. Are you…?" she squinted down at her cleats, "Soccer Girl?" Odile blinked, "That's my e-mail address. But you can call me Odile Morris." She tried to put as much dignity in her name as possible, so this girl would know she was important. It failed.

"My name is Corvina Char'day. This is my mom," the beautiful woman presented herself.

"Miss Char'day, but you can call me Damia if you like." Odile shook her hand, containing her surprise. She thought Miss Char'day was Corvina's older sister! 'So this is Mystery Lover?' she wondered, 'Where's the Gothic? The drama? That dark poetic 'étincelle ou tragédie' (French for 'spark or tragedy') that should be there?' Why this girl could be a model! Silky black hair, glowing amber/hazel eyes and a wonderful china doll complexion. Not to mention her out of date but flattering attire. It was the first time her instincts about someone's looks were wrong, and she didn't like it. Then she noticed they were all staring at her.

"What?"

Vina smiled embarrassed,

"Sorry, you're just…not exactly what we expected." She could see in Odile's eyes that the feeling was mutual.

"So…when do we start this club, meeting, whatever?"

"Well, we'll give Exotic Weaver a few more minuets and I'll open this," she held up the old book.

"What's that?"

"Adriane's Diary, or so we believe," supplied Damia.

"Did you bring the PowerBook?"

"Yeah, right here," she pulled it out of her orange bag. "Rather useless though, everything's password guarded. But some pretty strange things happen in it." She held out the computer to the raven wing haired girl. Vina handed the diary to her mom and opened the power book, turning it on.

"You saw gold eyes in here?" she nodded. "What kind, human?"

"No, more animal like."

"Cat maybe?" Damia suggested. Odile shivered,

"No, thank goodness. More like a…dogs or wolves even. What?" she saw that she had struck home.

"Lately I've been-who's that?" They turned and shuffling along the road, as if the world wouldn't touch a small, quick target; came another girl.

"Hey! Are you Exotic Weaver?" The girl looked up,

"Um…yes?" she answered back at half shout.

"Come on up!" The girl quickly broke into a stride, stumbled and then continued. 'She doesn't look very calm,' she noted, feeling sorry for her.

"Hi, I'm Vina Char'day or Mystery Lover. This is my mom and this is Odile Morris, Soccer Girl."

"Kapila Torren, I brought-wait Morris?" surprised the girl jerked over to look at Odile, her beaded hair flying.

"Yeah, um hi. Again…uh, sorry about that Soccer Ball." Sensing a slight tension between the two she said,

"Why don't we go inside? The kitchens mostly finished." So they went into the Manor and set down their things on the kitchen table.

"I'll be mowing the lawn if you need me girls," called Damia as she headed outside. She knew her daughter would rather talk to her friends alone.

"'Kay mom!" she sat down and turned to Kapila, "We were just talking about the eyes Odile saw in Kara's CP. She said they looked like a dogs and-"

"Were they gold?" broke in Kapila, high pitched.

"Yeah, how did ya know?" Odile sounded suspicious.

"I saw a silver wolf before some seeds fell out of Emily's Journal!" She placed the seeds and journal on the table.

"What's so important about a bunch of seeds? And this is Pennsylvania, wild animals are allowed," spoke Odile skeptically.

"What's important is what grows from them," snapped Kapila, and she carefully pulled something out of a case. The girls gasped.

"What is it?" breathed Vina, brushing the leaves delicately, watching rainbow swirls dance off the bloom.

"I don't know," Kapila sounded sure and calm, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe this will help," she picked up Adriane's Diary and the key.

**Writer's note: **Again, in case you're wondering, Odile's eyes are officially changed from blue to green.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Answers

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Avalon, Rachel Robert's does. Though if I did, I'd change the book covers back to normal but that's just me.

**Writer's Note**: The chapter has been updated. G.S.F. 6/18/10

**Chapter Twelve: Answers.**

"Is that…?" whispered Kapila back to her nervous jittering.

"Wait, how do we know this girl knew anything?" broke in the blond girl doubtfully.

"Who hides their Diary in a tree? And Adriane lived here! A person can't live somewhere and _not _notice its haunted or whatever," she explained, slightly annoyed at her cynicism.

"Well then?" Odile raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

"I think they knew something about this!" burst out Kapila then wilted under their stares. 'Perfect start, not awkward at all and I'm making new friends.'

"Anyway, at first I thought the key didn't work, but look at this," Vina flipped the key upside down and put it into the lock, turning the key.

"A backwards lock? Sound's very Nancy Drew." Despite Odile's criticism she could tell the girl was intrigued. Carefully she opened it up and,

"Wow!"

"WHAT!" the two girls practically squished her as they leaned in on either side.

"I can't see," she pointed out calmly, they sat back. "She was a great artist. Look!" Vina showed them the page. It depicted the Manor, only darker and almost prison like. And under the picture, written in a sloppy hand was, '_My new home. What a dump.'_

"I guess she didn't like the Manor," shrugged Odile.

"Her parents were artists and were going to France, so they dropped her off here with a Grandmother she hardly knew," she explained after scanning a few pages.

"That is scary, no wonder she didn't like the place," the East Indian's soft voice spoke understandingly.

"Well it looks like she grew to like it," Vina said flipping through the pages. Some more pages slipped through her fingers and landed on one horrifying image.

"What is that?" gasped Kapila edging back. A cold shiver went up and down Corvina's spine.

"It just says Manticore underneath." Then the room became dark, all warmth left the space and she sensed something behind them. Fearfully all three girls turned.

"Mine!" gasped a gaping mouth made of shadow and blood. Slowly the shade sharpened and shaped into the creature on the page.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Kapila, stumbling back and knocking over her chair.

"This can't be happening!" Odile shouted as the creature began to glow green. Vina jumped back and swung the chair in front of her.

"Go away!" It drew breath and a blood curdling scream broke the air! She barley remembered falling to the floor as the book flew from her hand. A wind blew it open, turning the pages and a howl came from nowhere. A silver mist swirled above the table and formed into…what? She couldn't hear or see clearly, the noise was _deafening_. On the other side of the table Odile was curled up on her knees, hand over her ears. Kapila had fainted and lay limp on the floor beside her. The silver thing leapt and bit into the creature, light swirled around it and with one last cry it melted away. All was silent, the warmth and light returned to the kitchen. Everything (besides the toppled furniture) seemed normal.

"Is it gone?" gulped Odile her voice sounding odd to her ringing ears.

"I think so," they both sat up, looking around dazed. The power book, rainbow flower and the contents of everyone's bags was strewn across the floor. Odile crawled to the power book,

"Not broken. What about her?"

"She's unconscious, help me get her up." Odile propped up a chair as she lifted Kapila and clumsily placed her in it.

"I guess they were right, she _does_scare easy," said Odile as if the girl had fainted over a simple matter. Vina frowned.

"Hey!" she snapped, "We just got attacked by that shadow thing and _you _think it's funny she _fainted_? I didn't see _you _facing it!" She seemed taken aback but rightfully embarrassed all the same.

"Yeah…you're right, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sense out of all this."

"So am I," she spoke sternly, running a hand through her hair.

"Corvina what happened? Are you alright? I heard the most horrible noise!" her mother burst into the room.

"We're fine mom, but Kapila fainted."

"Oh dear," Damia rushed around getting damp cloths, aspirin and some water. She knelt in front of the girl speaking softly and trying to shake her awake.

An air of surreal shock hung around her like a veil as she bent to pick up the book. Odile was explaining quickly,

"So we were like, what type of drawing is that? Then the whole place got dark and the shadow creature showed up! Only it changed into the thing from the Diary and demanded the book. _Then_ this weird silver thing came and attacked it. And they both disappeared!"

"What could that be?" wondered Damia aloud. Kapila jerked awake,

"It's after me!"

"Relax dear, it's gone now. It seems another ghost saved you…if that is what they are," she spoke calmly, wiping a cut on the Indian girl's forehead.

"I don't know," said Odile slowly, picking her things up, "they seemed too solid to be ghosts…and loud."

"What saved us?" Kapila asked before accepting the aspirin. Then she looked around and sadly picked up the rainbow flower and the shattered remains of its pot.

"I think I know what it is," breathed Corvina, who had fallen silent with shock. She stood and held out the book, pointing to the page it had been blown to. A silver wolf with gold eyes stood proudly on a grassy hill. Only this wolf seemed to be slowly fading to mist. Underneath was one word that she read aloud,

" _Stormbringer."_

**Writer's Note: **Dun, dun dun!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Denial

Disclaimer: Me no own Avalon, Rachel Robert own Avalon. Me just fanfic writer.

Writer's Note: This chapter was updated on 6/18/10. G.S.F.

**Chapter Thirteen: Denial**

There was a long silence and then,

"A wolf that turns to mist? Seriously?" her voice squeaked.

"What is this? The Twilight Zone?" Odile burst out suddenly very angry.

"A wolf? And mist…?" Kapila spoke up dazedly, "That's what I've been seeing ever since I moved here…"

"And I've noticed a mist hanging around me and my stuff…" murmured Odile suddenly thoughtful.

"I thought I saw a wolf just before I found Adriane's Diary," added Corvina. Odile was thinking about that awful beast, and wondering what would happen if her school friends found out about this. 'I'll be freak of the year! No one on the soccer team will believe a thing I say!'

"This is just_ too_ much," the blond girl pulled her bag over her shoulder; half angry, half denying she saw anything.

"Where are you going?" asked Vina, placing the Diary on the table.

"Home. It's late and school starts tomorrow." Odile began to walk down the hall.

"But wait!" she followed, "We haven't figured everything out yet! There's still _so _many questions to answer!"

"Maybe for _you_," she snapped, turning around accusingly, "But all _I_ know that this is _crazy _and this whole_ place _should be torn down. And if you think I'm gonna stay here with you _freaks_ another minuet! Your even moreinsane than I thought!" she turned and ran out of the house, slamming the door. Corvina slouched, the girl's words striking deep in her heart. She turned to see Kapila placing the flower and broken pot on the table. The girl stooped and picked up her bag, getting ready to leave.

"Kapila_ please_," she begged.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I just can't do this. You can have the flower. It was nice meeting you." Then like a scared rabbit she scurried out of the kitchen. Tears filled her amber-hazel eyes, and biting her lip she began to cry.

"Awww, honey…" sighed her mother, sitting down in a chair, "Come here." She curled up in her mother's lap and cried on her shoulder. Damia patted her daughters back, rocking her soothingly, like she had done when Vina was a baby. Her daughter's body convulsed as she began to sniffle. "Shh…it's alright chickadee…it's all right," all the time she wished she could take those girls hurtful words away from her baby.

The next morning Corvina woke with cold dread over the first day of school. The sky was cold and gray as she slipped out of bed, and reflected her thoughts. 'What if Odile tells everyone? What if everyone thought Corvina Char'day was a freak and fraud? Was it possible to ruin your life even _before_ the first school bell?' As she slowly got up and plodded into the shower she was glad that wolf mist did not appear. She was in no mood for evil shadows or silvers mists today. In fact she had had her fill of them to last her a life time. What if she _was_ a freak after all?

Vina was dressed and brushing out her damp hair in front of the full length mirror (one of the original things in the house she wanted to keep). Even if she was voted freak of the year she wanted to look good for the first day. She wore an orange oriental style jacket, with gold and red designs of dragons and flowers. The sleeves were short and it had a high collar that bloomed out like a flower. The waist was fitting and gold buttons ran down the side. For modesty she also wore a white tank top underneath. Matched with black jeans it was quite an exotic look. Carefully she pulled her black, waist long hair into a pony tail and clipped a delicate gold barrette on it. She also wore the heart necklace Maxine had stolen. She clipped on dangly red gem earrings and turned to the orange fluffy monster on her bed.

"What do you think Maxine? Is it good enough to keep people from thinking I'm a freak?" she asked without enthusiasm.

"Vina! Breakfast!" her mother called from down stairs. Grabbing her backpack she clunked heavily down the stairs, turned down the hall and went into the Kitchen. She dropped her bag and plopped down on a chair,

"Hi mom." She spoke cheerlessly and placed her head on the table.

"You look nice this morning. Come on chickadee, eat something." She sat up and stared listlessly at her eggs and toast.

"Mom? You know that saying that says 'when you feel like crud, dress your best'?" Damia sat down with her own plate of eggs and toast.

"I've heard of something like that."

"That's what my day feels like."

"I know things didn't go the way you wanted. This is very dangerous stuff, it's understandable that their scared of it." Vina just poked at her food, 'well now _I'm_ not sure of what I saw. Or that I want to do this anymore.' She glanced at the rainbow flower, in its new pot. Three new flowers had grown in it, though the original had lost many seeds. 'I wish none of this had ever happened. I lost my only chance for friends.'

As Vina left for the bus stop her mother called out on the porch,

"Whatever happens, I still love you! And I will always be proud of you!" 'What's that suppose to mean?' she wondered as she walked around the bend. 'Proud of what? I'm a freak! What is there to be proud of?' She glanced at the dark sky as storm clouds formed. 'She means no matter what I decide about this…stuff, she'll be proud of me.' The thought wasn't encouraging; she had never given up on anything. Even when other people thought it was crazy or stupid, she stuck to what she believed in. 'Well I didn't sign up for _this _when I moved here.' She climbed on the bus amidst the bustle of old friends meeting again. She was relieved to see neither Kapila nor Odile on the bus. The rest of the day she spent dodging the girls.

"Hustle! Hustle!" shouted the Soccer coach as girls raced about the field. Everyone was to get twenty goals before they could leave. 'This will be easy,' Odile thought, smiling slyly. She raced down the field, passing the ball between her feet, getting ready for the goal. Then she looked up at the goalie and the girl's eyes flashed gold. She froze and the goalie kicked it away. The whistle blew,

"Why did you freeze Morrison? You can't be that rusty!"

"Storm!" growled Odile under her breath, "Your gonna cost me my reputation!" The Coach only heard the first part.  
"Oh, good point, that is a bad storm coming. Alright girls, we'll be in the Gym today, running to build Endurance." The girls moaned as he blew the whistle. Once they were in the Gym, Odile couldn't complete one run without tripping over her feet…or a mist.  
"Just give me ONE good run," begged the Coach as they stayed late together. Their Coach, though seemingly tough, was a really nice guy. And he wanted to get home to his pregnant wife, but his coaching instincts would not let his top student fail the first of day practice.

Kapila was having just as much of a bad day. When the bell rang she was last to be called to hand in her summer reading and it took ten minutes to find it, tucked under her desk. Good thing her teacher was soft on the flustered girl. Then her locker books fell out, releasing her notes and causing a gust from an open window to blow them away. Then she noticed a soft silver mist.

"Ahh, nice wolfy! Please give my notes back!" she called nervously, racing after the papers. She chased after them all the way to the girls locker room door.

Corvina's first day went fairly well. And she only had to ask two teachers and one student which way to go for classes. Still she was prepared to dodge any soccer clad or popular girls. By the time school was done she was a bit more confident. Nothing like a few girls complimenting you're out fit to brighten your spirit. As the last bell rang and she stepped out into the stream of students she was pushed this way and that way. So much she no longer knew where she was. To her surprise she was able to pull herself out of the river of people and catch her breath. Corvina was standing in front of the girl's locker room. 'Now which way to the exit?' Then to her disappointment Odile stepped out of the locker room.

"You! I should've known."

"You!" she gasped.

"Call that stupid wolf thingy off, freak!" she snapped.

"Wha-?" Suddenly Kapila stumbled in calling for Stormbringer to give her notes back. She jumped back and squealed with surprise when she saw them. Vina felt a tug at her neck as her necklace unclasped and tossed itself on the floor.

"Hey! Storm that's mine!" but as she picked it up she noticed that the two initials weren't her's.

"Whatever," snapped Odile, "like I said before, you're freaks and I'm outta here!" Suddenly she was pinned to the door. It felt like two great big paws where pressing against her shoulders. "What's happening?" she asked, wide eyed with fear. Vina gulped her mouth suddenly very dry and said,

"I-I think she wants you to apologize for calling us freaks." Then she added on sudden inspiration, "And if we are, so are you. Because you're just as mixed up in this as _we_ are." Odile opened her mouth then frowned, thinking.

"I…never really thought of it like that before…I guess, well I'm sorry. I'm just not cut out for this stuff." Odile felt the pressure lift from her shoulders.

"Neither am I," commented Kapila. Corvina thought about this looking down at the locket in her hand. 'I think this is part of something a lot bigger than any of us can imagine.' Suddenly she remembered her mother's words, 'I will always be proud of you.'

"How about we make a deal? We don't have to be friends and we don't have to meet with each other in public. How about we solve this mystery and try to help the wolf mist? She obviously wants something from us." The other girls thought about it for awhile.

"Well…this sounds like a good drama…" Odile considered slowly, "count me in."

"I want to find out about those flowers, I'll help too," Kapila said, brave again when thinking of the flower.

"Well Stormbringer?" The locket lifted out of Vina's hand and clasped around her neck. "I think that's a yes." She crossed her arms and held out her hands, the other girls did the same and they shook on it.

Writer's Note: Tuh duh! Any good? Please tell! And btw, I'm working on this new fan-fic, only I need a new element for one of my characters'. Got any suggestions? Let me know!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Searching for Hints

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avalon, just this Fanfic.

**Writer's note:** This chapter has been updated. G.S.F.

**Chapter Fourteen: Searching for Hints**

That very next day, after school, Kapila was going through things in the barn attic. It was decided they would meet again on Wednesday, but each girl had promised to do a little digging. If anything turned up they would bring it to Corvina.

Kapila sighed and sat back on her knees, what was she looking for anyway? Some more magical plants perhaps? She looked up at the sunlight pouring through the dusty rafters and considered what a great place this would be for tropical plants. It was her ambition to turn the barn into a garden shop. Nothing fancy, just plants and tools she liked. And a few wind chimes were always welcome. Her mom would have to run it of course but Kapila would grow the flowers. None of that would happen if they didn't solve this mystery. What could be so important about Ravenswood that she had to stand Odile's hurtful words? Corvina was alright. 'She is brave enough to keep Odile in line and nice to me as well.' She looked down at the journal in her hands.

"And what secrets do you hold Emily Fletcher?" she asked herself thoughtfully. 'Clonk.' She gasped, sprang to her feet, lost her balanced and caught herself before doing a face plant. Looking around she saw it was only a fallen cardboard box. Probably stacked precariously on another box or…

"Uh…wolfy mist? Stormbringer? Did you want me to find…?" there was no answer. She picked up the good sized, square box and opened it. Inside it…was nothing. 'It must be an extra from the move.' She looked to where it had fallen from. Beams of light shined off of something silver and she put the other box away. On the floor, half under a purple cloth that had been over the boxes was a black case. It had busted open and as she picked it up a long silver instrument fell out. Carefully Kapila retrieved it before it rolled out the trap door. It was an old, tarnished, silver flute, dark with ages of grime. Rubbing it with a cloth, two initials shone brightly, _E.F. _Emily Fletcher…this was Emily's flute!

On sudden inspiration she put the flute to her lips and gently blew. 'Nothing.' She blew harder, barley a squeak emerged. Taking a deep breath, she blew into the mouth piece. _Screech_! All the notes exploded as rainbow colors collided in the air. She dropped the flute and fell to her knees, hands over her ears. The colors were swirling and building, creating a bright orb! Just as suddenly the rainbow orb was sucked back into the flute. Gulping Kapila looked up and shakily grabbed the flute and journal.

"Did I break it?" she wondered out loud, her braided hair hanging in front of her face. The air went cold and a cloud of breath escaped her mouth. She looked hurriedly at the trap door '_clunk_, the door slammed shut. _Click_,' and locked of its own accord. She stood up and backed up against the wall,

"Oh no! Not again!" her knees were shaking as she clutched the journal and flute to her chest. She could feel darkness pressing against her; she was going to pass out again. No…it wasn't her…it was the shadow creature before her. Blood red eyes connected with hers and she withered to the ground. True malice was in those fiery pools. 'Why not just give it these things and run? Escape while you can?' she wanted to with all her heart, yet she stayed frozen. Huge claws dripping with green reached for her.

"STORMBRINGER, HELP!" A howl answered as a wolf made of mist swirled into existence. The Manticore turned and snarled. Strom advanced, barking and nipping at its heels. It stumbled back against the wall and then stepped forward, as if threatening the offensive, before it retreated and melted away. Kapila sighed with relief and warily looked at the silver wolf.

"Um…thank yo-" then she noticed something odd. The wolf's form was wavering. Blinking and fading then pulling back together, as if it were difficult to stay solid. 'Does it hurt the wolf to do this, to drive that thing back? Why would it help me at such a cost?' Gold eyes locked with hers then nodded to the flute, as if it were trying to say something. She glanced at the flute then slowly offered it to Storm. "Will this help you?" Tendrils of rainbow light flowed out of the flute along with soft lilting notes. The light wrapped around Storm, strengthening the great wolf's form.

*Odile.* She didn't hear the voice out loud but…'somewhere in my head?'…no from the flute itself! Then a picture of the creature came to her mind as a deep note jumped out of the flute. 'I can hear the wolf through this flute!'

"We have to help Odile!" she realized straightening up.

**Writer's note:** No review's, no chap's. (As in chapters not guys)


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Leopard Emblem

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Avalon you are VERY much mistaken.

**Writer's note:** Sorry for the long wait, I've had trouble smoothing out a few details.

**Chapter Fifteen: The Leopard Emblem **

Odile was carrying a box into the sauna room, her clothes and hair covered with dust and cobwebs. She had been searching in the tower room and to her surprise found a small cardboard box labeled, Kara Davies. It had probably been left there during the move. 'Then again, those girls don't seem to do anything without reason.'

"It's all just so dramatic and intriguing," she smiled, thinking out loud. The sauna was a small glass room connected to the house. Currently the hot tub was not on but she enjoyed sitting in the changing room, in the warm sunlight. Plus a nice soak in the hot tub afterwards would be a great way to clean her pores of all this dust. Placing the box on the bench next to her she eagerly opened it and pulled out several things. Among them was a jewelry box. Odile opened it, wondering what kind of jewelry had been fashionable in Kara's time. Old gold and silver bracelets and several charm bracelets, glittered in the afternoon light. They were nothing like Odile's colorful sweat bands or favored clunky bracelets. Sorting through the jewelry she was disappointed when nothing special turned up. Frowning she turned to the other items. A brush, a photo album and a B*Tween CD. 'Whatever band that is.' She flipped through the photo album, found nothing spectacular and tossed it back in the box, frustrated.

"There _has _to be something, she hid her computer in a wall for goodness sake! A written password or a key on a charm bracelet or _some _secret compartment…wait. That's it!" Eagerly she grabbed the jewelry box, dumped out its contents one more time and ran her fingers on the edge of the velvet inside. It was defiantly hollow…but how did she open it? She shook it, hearing something clatter inside. Holding it up, she looked at the bottom and felt for any buttons or latches. Closing it she saw the caligrified emblem of K.D. Squinting she observeed something; the two letters formed a third figure. 'Is that a horse?' Tilting her head she traced out the hidden design with her finger. When she hit a star in its chest, something clicked. Surprised she opened it and pulled up the false bottom. Inside was a palm sized carved leopard, with wings.

"What kind of clue is this?" she wondered, placing the jewelry box on her lap and lifting the detailed carving out. It reminded her of one of those Native American protection figures. At least it seemed to be out of the same wood, and carved the same way. She marveled at the detail, every spot, and every feather of its wings, even the eyes seemed perfect and distinct. While the blond girl studied the emblem she didn't notice the air getting colder, or the light dimming. A large shadow began to gather in front of her becoming more solid by the minuet. Odile sighed in amazement and noticed her breath came out in a cloud. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she fearfully looked up into two red eyes.

"Give meeeeeee!" rumbled the Manticore, finishing in a roar. Odile screamed, drawing closure to the wall. She fell off the bench and flipped it over.

"Odile!" Kapila burst into the sauna, a silver mist preceding her. The Manticore jerked back at the interruption, knocking down the changing screen. Knowing its time was short it lunged at Odile as she screamed, shrinking back from its dreadful claws. Out of nowhere a burst of diamond light struck the creature, driving it back. Screeching in anger the shadow turned and lunged for Kapila. She stepped back, eyes wide and put a flute to her lips, blowing a high C. Green blue magic slapped it in the face. Stormbringer howled, taking form and lunged at the monster. Kapila dashed over to Odile, as it was distracted, and helped the girl up.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we have to help her!" She pointed to the ghost wolf as it was slammed against the glass wall by the shadow creature.

"How?" Kapila put the flute to her lips again and blew, playing random notes. Rainbow light surrounded the silver wolf, helping her up. The leopard emblem in Odile's hand began to vibrate and she opened it, letting the figurine float in the air. White light flecked with pink, red and yellow wrapped around the rainbow light, intensifying it. The wolf snarled at the Manticore, white and rainbow light surrounding Storm. She lunged and bit into its neck. It roared in pain and melted away, its shadow gliding away far into the woods. Stormbringer padded over to them, tongue hanging out while panting.

"Thank you," the blond girl said to both Kapila and the wolf. "But how did you know it was coming?"

"The wolf mist told me…um Stormbringer," she answered, seeming shy again.

"Told you? How?"

_*_Through the magic pieces that you hold.*Odile jumped,

"Did you hear that?" The East Indian girl's wide eyes were answer enough.

"I think it's this flute, it only works when I hold it though." Odile glanced at the emblem in her hand. Once again it was following the rules of gravity.

"This was Kara's…I feel like I heard the wolf through this. But how…?" She looked up and realized the ghost wolf was gone!

**Writer's Note:** Again, sorry I took so long. Please read and review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: All the Pieces

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Avalon, whatsoever!

**Writer's note:** This chapter has been updated on 6/18/10 by G.S.F. (Who else would it be?)

**Chapter Sixteen: All the Pieces**

Corvina sat on her bed, papers and notes surrounding her. They even covered up Maxine (the cat being too lazy to move out from under them). In her hand she held Adriane's Diary and was slowly flipping through the pages, amazed at all the mystical creatures drawn there.

"Do you think all these creatures are real Maxine? If Storms real, why not this bunny thing? And _those _look like Pegasi!" She picked up the scratch copies of the markings on the giant stone. Squiggly lines, a puffy thing, some upright squiggles and the weirdest of all… a circle with a lopsided triangle.

"Wait I think I'm miss-*yawn*-ing one," she dug among other papers, finding all this research tiring. "Aha! Hey this tree looks like the-*yawn*-key. Oh man, I've gotta close my eyes." Leaning back into her pillows she closed her eyes, planning on a five minute eye rest. And soon, she was dreaming.

_A silver fog faced her on all sides. 'Storm, is that you?' she called but her words were swallowed in silence. Except this silence was very…loud. So loud it sounded like a raging water fall! Wavy lines glowed pure blue and silver in the mist. They were just like the markings in the stone. _

"_Water," spoke a distant voice. Soon the loud silence returned and changed…into the sound of a wild, blazing fire. The upright squiggly lines shown red, yellow and orange. "Fire," spoke the voice again. She waited for the next sign, not noticing the steady ticking noise until it came closure. The odd circle symbol appeared. "Time." With the sound of a rushing wind storm the cloud symbol appeared. "Air." And lastly the silence of growing things along with the tree symbol, "Earth." She turned round and round in the mist, 'What do these things mean? TELL ME!' She gasped as before her stood a silver wolf._

"_Take three and plant the rest. It is the only way you can hear me." _

'_Wha-What do you mean?' Stormbringer padded up to her, put her paws on Vina's shoulder and starred into her face. "Wake up child."_

Vina jerked awake finding the papers she had been holding, on the floor and the rainbow plant on her chest. 'Take three,' she remembered and plucked three glittering seeds from the puff flower.

*About time,* she jumped as a voice echoed in her head. At her feet sat Maxine, calmly grooming her paw.

"M-Maxine? Did you day something?"

*If I did you clearly weren't paying attention,* the fluffy orange tabby got up and walked out of her room. The cat paused, *Well?*

"Oh! Um, sorry," putting the pot back on the dresser she kept the three seeds in her hand and followed her cat. It was near sunset and the empty upstairs Manor seemed strange and mystical in the orangey-gold light. Maxine led her to a third room, stuffed with unpacked boxes. She sat by a box labeled jewelry and waited. Opening it up, Corvina found…

"Grandma's old jewelry box?"

*Must I do everything?* growled the cat and she was sure Maxine had rolled her eyes. *Open it, you can put the seeds in them.* Confused she opened the box and suddenly understood.

"Grandma's old _glass_ jewelry!" This composed of a necklace, bracelet and ring. Each had a small glass oval that you could open and put small dried flowers in. "These seeds are…well they have to be… magic right? I mean I can hear you talk through them?" Maxine gave her a glassy eyed cat stare. "So if we each ware one, we can hear you! I bet not only you…but Storm as well!"

*Throw a party! She has a brain!* Maxine shook out her tail sarcastically.

"I love you too Maxine," she laughed and ran off to show her mom.

While she was showing this to her mother someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Damia got up and half jogged to the front room. (The kitchen was at the other end of the house.) Vina heard muffled voices and three sets of feet come down the hall. "Are you girls alright, you look all frazzled. Would you like something to drink?" Her mom came in with…

"Odile? Kapila! What are you doing here?"

"You will NEVER believe what just happened!" said Odile.

**Writer's note:** Tuh-duh! Cliff hanger. Don't worry I'll be back next week folks! But if you comment really soon I may post the next chap tomorrow! Btw does everyone know Dark Mage is out? And so is Full Circle!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Flute and Emblem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avalon, Rachel Robert's does… and her publishers.

**Writer's Note: **Thanks' for all the reviews they really are helpful. Two more chaps after this and I should be done! But don't worry, I'm working hard on a sequel. Garret's Silver Falcon. (As in, I'm the silver falcon…not Garret. I sound like a boy otherwise lol.)

**Chapter Seventeen: The Story of the Flute and the Emblem**

Corvina sat stunned, with the silver flute in her lap and the wooden emblem in her hand.

"So that thing…or Manticore attacked you and these things helped Storm protect you?"

"Kapila just started playing that thing, and this light stuff-"

"Rainbow light," added Kapila softly.

"Yeah, rainbow light just wrapped around Storm. And then this thing like went _zwroom_, and floated in the air! It shot out white light and like totally intensified it somehow and drove back that _horrible _creature," gasped Odile dramatically, hardly taking a breath. "Anyways if it weren't for Kapila I'd be beast food!"

"Storm did most of the work…I just followed her," she answered taking the compliment modestly. It seemed whatever bad blood had been between them was completely vanished thanks to the adventure they had shared.

"It's good to see that you kids are alright and I'm thankful Storm is protecting us but I fear how easily this creature can reach you," said Damia who was setting down the rainbow flower pot and Corvina's folder and the jewelry on the table.

"I don't think it'll come back now, I mean we got the stuff it wanted right? Why else would it attack us?" Odile asked. Vina wasn't listening; she was studying the leopard emblem. A leopard with wings….

"I've seen this before," she muttered and reached for the plastic folder that held all their information on Ravenswood. Thanks to her mother the papers were back in order and were safely tucked away in each slot. Quickly she pulled out Adriane's picture Diary and flipped through the pages.

"Here!" she pointed to a very lifelike drawing of a magnificent leopard with shimmering golden wings. "Under it is written the name Lyra."

"You mean that cat is real!" gasped Odile, despite all she had seen that day. "You don't think her spirit is hanging around here too…do you?" she shifted nervously in her chair. 'I think she's afraid of cats! That would explain all those nervous looks to Maxine when she's around.'

"No, I don't think so, any more spirits or ghost would have joined the party by now," she assured.

"Vina does have some other information to share with you…" introduced Damia setting out the necklace, ring and bracelet, each with a seed inside the glass pendant.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving away your mother's jewelry?" asked Odile, even though it was clear she badly wanted to pick one.

"This seems really expensive…what if it breaks?" Kapila spoke apprehensively. Damia laughed light heartedly,

"I don't mind at all! I've been trying to find a good use for those for years!"

"Which ones should we take?" asked the blond haired girl respectfully.

"You two pick first," smiled Vina. Odile was instantly drawn to the necklace, its fine gold chain standing out against her skin.

"This is totally retro but I think it'll work!" she declared. Kapila more carefully picked up the ring, modestly sliding it on her pointer finger on her right hand.

"This is a very kind gift; please thank your grandmother Lyn for me." Corvina snapped on the bracelet, silently satisfied that it was the only one left.

"So these symbols… on the rock, we know what they mean but what are they for?" Odile spoke, getting down to business.

"I know these four to be elements, though I have never heard of time on that list before," Damia spoke, pointing gracefully. "I have also done some research…that giant land mark is called the Rocking Stone and there is a legend that it is a doorway to the spirit world."

"Mom, do you think those symbols can have something to do with that?"

"I don't know sweetie, but what I do know is that you three are the only ones who can crack this mystery."

"D-do you really think we can, Miss Char' day?" asked the shy girl.

"I really do. And please call me Damia, I sound like my mother when you call me that," she laughed rising from the kitchen table. "Now it's time I fixed dinner." Odile jumped,

"Is it that late already? Oh man, I should go!"

"Before you go I have a suggestion to make," began her mother, "I don't like the idea of this creature running around. Especially if it can single you out in your houses. If it's all right with your parents how about you two stay here tonight?" That went over really well, as no one wanted to leave the warmth and comfort of the kitchen. Soon all the arrangements were made.

"I just had a thought...nothings ever kept the Manticore out of here, particularly the library," she shuttered for a minute at the memory of her run in with the Manticore then. "There _is_ one place I've never seen the Manticore enter."

**Writer's note: **This chapter has been updated on 6/18/10. By G.S.F. (me, duh. )


	18. Chapter Eightteen: Showdown

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avalon or the original Avalon characters. I do own Corvina, Damia (not their last name) and Odile and Kapila.

**Writer's Note: **I think this went quite well. Tell me what you think! : ) G.S.F.

**Chapter Eighteen: Showdown **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kapila as Corvina carefully pushed the door to the cottage open.

"Yeah this place looks like it'll topple over any moment," pointed out Odile, carrying her green and pink polka dotted sleeping bag with matching overnight duffle.

"This use to be Adriane's house and Storm protected it before. I think this place will keep the Manticore away."

The three girls settled down in the dust covered living room, unknowingly sitting exactly where three best friends had camped out before. Not to mention a few dozen animals.

"Let's set out all the stuff we have of the girls in the middle," the black haired girl suggested. Odile deposited the broken necklace, Kara's power book and the box of Kara's belongings (with the emblem inside). Kapila added the puff flowers, Emily's journal and the flute. Lastly she put down the folder full of newspaper clippings, old pictures and sketches of the five elements. Almost forgetting she added Adriane's Diary.

"I brought food, darling!" declared Damia, holding a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a plate of hot dogs in the other. They all helped to bring in soda and ice cream. "Sleepover food for a sleepover party," Damia winked. Vina leaned over to Odile,

"That means it's all we have and that we need to go to the grocery store." All of them laughed at this. Once jokes were told, food was eaten and bellies were full, the girls focused on the task at hand.

"So where do we start?" the blond soccer player asked, tossing popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth. Vina pulled her long raven hair expertly back into a pony tail,

"I don't really know…there's so much to think about!"

"Start at the beginning," advised Damia.

"This all started when you arrived, right?" Kapila put in, playing with her magic seed ring. Corvina sat back...things had started acting strange when she and her mother showed up. 'Why? What is so important about us?'

"I think it really started when my cousin…Adriane Char'day moved to Ravenswood about a decade ago," she picked up the Diary, "It seems Adriane met Storm long before Emily and Kara showed up."

"And somehow it escalated when Emily showed up," spoke Odile, eager to fit the puzzle together.

"Why them? Why Kara? She was the Mayors daughter and Emily the new girl. Adriane was probably an outsider. What brought them together?" asked Kapila.

"Chickadee, can I see those newspaper copies you printed out?" She pulled them out of her folder and handed them to Damia.

"What is it mom?"

"These attacks, they were happening for awhile when Emily arrived. Look at these dates Hon, the attacks stopped a few days after they got together!"

"What about the Purple bear? Is that real _too_?" broke in Odile, green eyes wide.

"Did they kill it?" suggested Kapila. Corvina took the papers and looked at them hard…'what am I missing?'

"The Manticore!" everyone looked up at her, "Where does the Manticore come in?"

"Maybe it was after the bear! What if they were protecting it? It did disappear from a warehouse," soccer girl was getting excited with all this drama. She was flipping through papers when she saw a picture in the newspaper. All three of them with three animals. A wolf, a leopard and, she squinted, a ferret? Was that a link? Digging in her file she produced a larger copy of the same picture…they all had something in common. It was right in front of her face. Her amber-hazel eyes widened,

"The JEWELS!"

"What?" everyone crowded to look at the picture. "They are all wearing jewels! Just like we wear the seeds or use the items to hear Strom! First only Emily and Adriane have one but in this later photo from the website, so does Kara!"

"In India there are stories of special stones…" began Kapila. She gasped and dug through the Diary,

"Listen to this! _Emily has found a jewel too, I think their special. When I told Gran about them she said 'Crystals are often charged with energy. They may hold strong magic.' Again with the yucky charms! Anyway we got the idea to turn them into…wait for it…power bracelets! Who knows, they may explain the ferret." _

Everyone was silent for a long time.

"We've been starring it in the face but no one wants to say, Emily, Adriane and Kara had magic! And the animals had something to do with it."

"Like Stormbringer," Kapila pointed to the picture.

"Or the ferret…I wonder what he did?" Odile studied the ferret curiously.

"Does that diary say anything else about the Manticore or these jewels?" questioned Damia.

"That's the weird part mom, I think this is enchanted because some of the pages won't turn and others just pop open. I remembered reading part of that in passing."

"They must have stopped the creature," the Indian girl stated.

"And nearly a decade later the Manticore is back from the dead and the three girls are gone. What gives?" everyone was wondering the same thing as Odile.

"It's twelve o' clock girls, you will think better in the morning," ordered Damia, standing up, "I'll be in the other room if you need me. Goodnight Chickadee," she kissed her daughters forehead and went into the main bedroom.

"Goodnight mom!"

"Goodnight Miss Char'day!" echoed the other two.

That night all the events of the last few weeks danced in her mind. _Entering the library and meeting a haunting specter. Feeling someone was watching as she first entered the cottage. Being lead by Maxine to the Rocking Stone and Adriane's Diary. Searching online and finding a message board about the girls. Maxine talking to her. The Manticore chasing her out of the basement of the public library. Writing to Soccer Girl and Exotic Weaver. Feeling Storms calm, protecting presence all around her. Corvina….Vina…VEEEEENNNAA…..VINA!" _

Corvina gasped and woke up, seeing a familiar acne free face above her.

"What is it Odile?"

"Shhh…listen!" At first she didn't notice anything beyond the creaking of the house and the wind outside. Then she heard it…a thin distant howl calling to her.

"Is that-?"

"Kapila heard it first, she just woke me." Kapila was holding a large flashlight in her hand, the flute in her free one. She noticed Odile was holding onto the leopard emblem and wished she had some kind of magic thing to hold onto.

"Let's go." Silently they pulled on their boots and coats. Once outside Kapila swung the flashlight around to see any sign of the silver wolf.

"M-maybe I heard wrong…we should go back-" began the shaking girl but Odile cut her off.

"I heard her! This way!" they followed the fearless blond girl into the forest, their coats getting caught on twigs as if the trees were trying to hold them back.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Vina not seeing the soft pulse inside her glass jewel bracelet.

"That way!" they broke through a circle of trees and into a large moonlit field.

"Stormbringer?" she whispered a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Odile carelessly stepped farther into the field.

"Storm? We're here! Where are you?" the girl looked back at her confused. She shrugged.

"Storm! Wolf-mist, where are you?" hissed Kapila. They waited longer when she noticed a glistening silver form in the moonlight. She pointed and the three girls approached. It was larger than she remembered and hunkered down as if in pain.

"Stormbringer?" they all asked tentatively. They froze as a deep growling laugh rumbled from the wolf. Slowly the thing stood up a thin sheet of liquid black magic floating off its back. Magic had reflected the moonlight making them see a silver creature!

"I have toyed with you enough meddlesome humans! You and that wretched Mistwolf! Now give me the maaaaagic!" a blood red mouth with dripping glowing fangs snarled at them, making them shrink back.

"C-c-corvina," studdered Odile, "what do we do?" Her mouth hung open in wordless shock and fear. 'What can we do? We have no magic!'

"Give it what it wants!" squeaked Kapila dropping the flashlight she tried to offer the flute but it seemed to her that it had become impossibly heavy!

"The Mage's thought they could save Ravenswood by putting a piece of their magic into those belongings. But I shall not be denied this time!" Lethal looking claws reached out to Odile who found the leopard emblem biting into her palms as she tried to push it away. Suddenly a huge silver wolf rammed into the creature, reopening wounds on it's arm.

"STORM!" The wolf twisted around, biting into the creature's neck. The Manticore grabbed her by the ruff, scratching and snarling,

*Use the gifts, only they can protect you!* Strom was tossed high into the air and dissolved into mist.

"But we only have two!" called Corvina in fear. The Manticore threw back its head in rage and roared pure malice. Two red eyes looked straight into her heart and swallowed her whole.

"You are not Mage's! The only magic you carry is borrowed. _You_ cannot fight me! I shall destroy you!" They shrank down as it prepared to strike, wings spread out and claws raised. A rock bounced off the back of its head,

"Leave my daughter and her friends alone!" shouted Damia. Charging she hit its back with a metal pronged rake. To their surprise it shrunk back in pain, green glowing gashes oozing across its back.

"Mom! No! Run away!"

"Corvina, you're neck!" shouted Odile. The heart locket Maxine had brought her still hung around her neck.

"What?" she whispered turning it over. The initials _A.C. _glowed brightly. This isn't mine…this is Adriane's! To her surprise golden brown magic was pouring her in hands from the necklace. The Manticore had turned on Damia about to lunge. Running closure she shouted,

"Look over here buzz brain!" and fired. Bright silver and gold magic slammed the creature back.

"Corvina!" Kapila and Odile joined her, holding out their weapons. Rainbow magic arched into the leopard emblem, at the same time silver burst forth from the necklace.

"What's happening?"  
"I don't know! Try to direct it!"  
"I can't!"

A huge beam of light was forming but it kept arching off into the air and fading away.

*Keep it steady and hold tight to me.*

"Stormbringer!" They knelt around the wolf, Corvina's right hand on Storm and her left around the necklace. Behind her knelt Odile, clasping the leopard emblem in one hand, the other on Storm. On the other side knelt Kapila, now one hand on Storm and the flute to her lips. The Mistwolf howled into the air pulling the magic into her, letting it build around her. The Manticore shrunk away,

"No! This cannot be! They are not Mage's! They hold no magic!"

*They hold something more important than the talismans, something you could never understand.* With Stormbringer super charged by the talismans she leaped and bit into the creatures neck. A terrible gurgling scream arose from it as a super nova of magic blew up around them. Then it was gone. To Corvina's, Odile's and Kapila's surprise the flute, emblem and necklace floated into the air. The three items swirled together in a blaze of magic and it tore into the sky! Lightning cracked, the air twisted and with a great lurch a glittering portal opened. A misty haze hung in the air, not filled with normal forest background but with a thin glittering network of stars. The three items suddenly fell lifelessly to the ground.

"What just happened?" she spoke for all of them.

"Corvina?" the dark haired girl turned.

"Mom! You're alright!" she ran into her mother's arms holding on tight, "How did you know?"

"Maxine woke me in the night. I realized it was important when I noticed you three were gone." The orange cat calmly stepped out from behind Damia's legs.

*I thought you might need some help,* she said licking her paw. The other girls ran over to pet Maxine and thank her mother. All except Odile, but she managed to thank the cat all the same.

*I am sorry I was not here earlier. I did not think the Manticore would try again so soon,* the silver wolf came padding up to them. Being unable to hear the wolf Damia scratched the wolf's forehead and said,

"Thank you Stormbringer, for saving my daughter and her friends."

*You're pups have helped me more than I could ever help them. Thank you strong mother,* Storm bowed and Damia bowed back.

"So what does all that mean?" asked Odile pointing to the thing hanging in the air.

*That is a portal, a door to the Magic Web and other worlds. And you have reopened Ravenswood's portal!*

"A door to other worlds?" gasped Kapila.

"It was closed before?" asked Odile.

"And what about these?" Corvina picked up the now normal looking flute, wooden emblem and necklace. Damia laughed,

"I think you have many things to explain. Please join us in the Manor kitchen."

**Writer's Note: **One more and we're done! I hope that was a grand enough final battle!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Endings and Beginings

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I don't own Avalon. And you should be able to tell thee different from my characters and hers by now. Lol.

**Writer's Note: **Ahh…the last chapter. What to say? What to say?

**Chapter Nineteen: Endings and Beginnings**

Threeweeks later a teen with long raven wing hair sat at her desk, writing on a piece of paper. Next to her was a bright green file over flowing with papers and pictures. On top of the file sat several items. A leather bound Journal with a fancy tree key on top, a torn out drawing of a wolf fading to mist and a picture of a strange rainbow flower in a pot. Out of sections of the file spilled several things. A broken necklace in a small baggy with the words _A Reminder to my Pride, _written on it spilt out of the top corner. Other items peeking out were a small bag of strange seeds and a fresh newspaper clipping. The newspaper headline read

Ravenswood Re-opening! 

Underneath was a picture of a mother and daughter in front of the Manor. The caption underneath read, '**mother and daughter work hard to re-open family legacy.' **Another picture showed three girls working together, '**daughter and friends clear the gardens for tours.'**

The girl paused and stretched looking fondly at the file and its contents. Finally she picked up the letter she had been writing. It read,

_The Mystery of Ravenswood is solved! Or at least for us. After the events of three weeks ago (which I have also disclosed in this file) Stormbringer, the Mistwolf, explained it all! Adriane Char 'day (my cousin, I am proud to say) Kara Davies and Emily Fletcher were all Mages. Mages are Magic Masters, they use jewels to focus magic and bond with magical animals to keep it pure. Apparently there are three main types of Mages, a Warrior (Adriane), a Healer (Emily) and a Blazing Star (Kara of course!). Ravenswood has a Portal connecting to the Web, a magical spider like web (I hope there aren't any magical spiders on it!) that connects to all worlds. YES there ARE different worlds. Amazing right? I still can't believe it myself!_

_Anyway, years ago something happen (something so sad that Storm didn't want to tell us!) that all the Mages and their families left Earth and traveled to face some eminent danger. Poor Storm had to stay behind, because she is also the Forest Sylph of Ravenswood. All the animals decided to leave to Aldenmore (yet another world. Wish I could go there!) since the portal was being sealed up behind them. The Mages didn't want any magic animals running lose until the new owners found the magic, so they shut everything down. I can't imagine what it was like…just getting up and leaving like that. But the girls decided to leave a part of their magic in (you guessed it) the necklace, emblem and flute. They worried about leaving Ravenswood un-protected so they left clues and magic, just in case the new owners were like us (without magic)._

_Yep, its official, none of us have magic. Apparently it skips a few generations. I don't mind though, handling all the magic here is enough for me. I can't imagine what I'd do with my own. Oh and I almost forgot the most important thing of all! AVALON! That's why Ozzie was sent to find the girls. Get this…he's not a ferret, he's an Elf! Three Mages needed to find Avalon, the home of all magic, to save the whole web! Storm never mentioned if they DID find it. She's funny that way, I think she wants us to find out ourselves. Well here comes the biggest shock of all. According to Storm, me (Corvina Char 'day) my mom, Odile Morris and Kapila Torren are now the Guardians of Ravenswood! No pressure right? The wolf says now that the portal is re-opened, creatures and people are going to pop in to see who opened it. Flying cats sound cool and ferrets are cute but I don't know if I can face another Manticore. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. Oh, I bet your wondering…what happened to the talismans? Their safe, in a secret place. They seem pretty ordinary now. I'm told they won't seem magical until needed. I wonder when that will be? Not too soon I hope, I have TONS of work to do! At least my rooms in order now. Yes Maxine, I know, it's not painted and decorated yet. I'm getting around to it! Sheesh, who knew having a mind reading/ talking cat could be such a pain! Write soon, Corvina. _

_And this file is closed!_

Satisfied she put everything back in the folder, her letter in the front. Before hiding the folder away she wrote on top _The Ravenswood Files #1: The Mystery of Ravenswood._

**Writer's note: **It's official! I'm done! Don't worry, there will be a sequel but you have to give me some time. I have other projects to complete but I'll get back to this one soon : ) By the way I fixed all my other chapters so you might want to read the whole story again. Hopefully they are better now. Now PLEASE REVIEW! G.S.F.


End file.
